Paladin of Miracles
by moonrose221
Summary: femDavis and major AU. Massive crossover. Timeline is four years early for Legendary Defender. Pre-Adventure 02. Musical fic I own nothing but my OC's, theories, variations of character interpretations, and non recognizable content unless stated otherwise.
1. Return to Earth

Paladin of Miracles

**Starts in Season 2 of Voltron Legendary Defender and Pre Adventure 02. Crossover of Digimon, Sailor Moon, Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, Kingdom Hearts, Beetleborgs, Disney, minor Clamp if only for the Clow Cards, Ronin Warriors, and Marvel Cinematic Universe. Lance and Hunk are 13. Keith is 14 Shiro is still 25. Pidge and Demiyah are 11 almost 12. Matt is 18. Allura is physically 17. Coran is physically 24. Changes are as followed:**

**-Sam, Matt, and Shiro were given physicals from the Power Rangers prior to the Kerberos Mission. Each was sneakily given a tracer. Shiro lost his when he was given his cybernetic arm. Sam's was damaged prior to where he was sent. Matt's is still active.**

**-Demiyah, unknown to Shiro and herself, is Shiro's niece. Shiro's older sister Natsumi is her birth mother. Her father was Kasai Motomiya a superhero called Supernova. Natsumi's superhero alias was Starlight.**

**-Demiyah became the Pink Dino Thunder Ranger the same way Trent became the White Ranger.**

**-Demiyah dons the Pink Armor that Allura wears in canon.**

**-Demiyah and Pidge bond from the fact their Bayards aren't what their team expects from them.**

**-Demiyah figures out Pidge is a girl during their time in Garrison.**

**-Demiyah was sent undercover by the Power Rangers to discover information on the failed Kerberos Mission when Garrison covered it up.**

**-Demiyah manages to convince the Rangers to make Pidge her partner for the mission.**

**-Pidge finds Demiyah a good person to talk to about her desire to find her family.**

**-Keith is revealed as part Galra during Season 1. Demiyah calls Allura out on her hatred saying, "Keith can't control his genetics. Don't hate him for things he can't control. Hate Zarkon who is the real one who hurt you."**

**-Demiyah and Keith bond from not having any memories from their respective birth mothers.**

**-Demiyah is with Pidge when the wormhole malfunctions.**

**-Pidge and Demiyah don't end up where Pidge does in canon.**

**-Demiyah is a Keyblade wielder. She was the youngest of Eraqus' students. Which consisted of herself, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and Vanitas.**

Chapter 1: Return to Earth! Pidge and Demiyah's Power Ranger Adventure!:

Katie Holt aka Pidge Gunderson groans as she comes to. She wakes up on what she realized was a hopsital bed. She bolts out of the bed and in a panic starts looking for her armor. The door opens to reveal her teammate Demiyah Oliver. "Pidge are you okay?" Pidge breaks down and starts to hyperventilate as Demiyah sits next to her. Demiyah hugs Pidge tight, rubbing circles on the smaller girls back, and says softly to her, "Easy there Pidge. Breathe in and out slowly. Atta girl." Pidge calms down, looks at her friend, and asks, "Where are we?" Demiyah sighs and says, "On Earth. We're in my home town Odaibah, Japan. We crashed onto the campus of my school. You were hurt so they moved you into the overnight wing in the Medical Center. I lent you the clothes your wearing. Our armor I was able to fix. And managed to do to your armor what I did to mine." She handed Pidge what looked like a silver watch with a green band(The communicators from Mighty Morphin Season 1-Turbo). There were three buttons on it. Demiyah said, "Purple will let you teleport here if need be. White opens a comm channel between our watches. Green activates your armor." Pidge presses the Green button. Demiyah was right. Her armor and helmet materialized on her. Demiyah showed Pidge how to deactivate it. The Green Paladin grinned and asked, "How's Green?" Demiyah said, "She's a bit banged up. The higher ups can get the materials needed to fix her properly. But the issues will take a few days to fix. My parents are insisting you stay with us while repairs happen. Because of the crash landing, one of the doctors here wants to give you a check-up. I managed to use my powers to heal your injuries so that's been dealt with." Pidge asked curiously, "What powers?" Demiyah sighed as she recounts everything that happened to her before they met at Garrison. Pidge's eyes widened in shock as she asked, "When we go back to the castle, can you teach me some of the skills you know Demiyah?" Demiyah smiled and said, "Sure thing Pidge. Oh and call me Miya. Everyone in my family calls me that. You and the others are a part of my family now Pidge. I promise, I will always do my best to help you out whenever you need it." Pidge hugged Demiyah and replied, "Thank you Miya. I love you sis." Demiyah smiled and said, "I love you too Pidgey."

Demiyah took Pidge's hand and led her to a doctors office. She and Pidge walked in the exam room. A few minutes later a man with short black hair and expressive brown eyes walks in wearing a red medic uniform lined with gold. He looks Pidge in the eye and says kindly, "Hello Pidge. My name is Jason Lee Scott. I'm Miya's uncle. I'm going to give you a standard Ranger check-up okay? Some of the tests that need to be ran will be done by Miya. Only because she knows the equipment better than anyone else here." Pidge nodded but was a little nervous.

The check-up wasn't that bad. When she was led into a lab she started to shake. But Miya used her empathy to calm her down. "Calm Pidge. It's okay. No one is going to hurt you." A woman in pink passed by saying, "No kidding. Miya knows how these machines work. Considering she invented most of them. She knows how they work." Pidge excitedly asked, "You invented most of these?" Demiyah chuckled and said, "Yep. It was a lot of time and effort. But it's made a lot of innocent people recover even faster. Because the machines can detect certain problems long before it gets to the point their hospitalized. Sure we can't sell it to organizations like S.H.I.E.L.D, other hero groups, or even to the public. Mainly because there are people who would turn medical tools into weapons. Which is why this stuff stays in house with the Rangers." Pidge nodded and complied with Demiyah to lay back on the table. The scans didn't hurt, but it did feel a little strange at first. Once Pidge was given a clean bill of health, Demiyah took her on a tour of the campus. Pidge was shocked to see Demiyah won a number of trophies and medals for not only athletics but for academics too. Pidge's eyes shone in admiration but was confused why she hid her real skills at the Garrison. Demiyah replied when Pidge asked, "Because I was given orders not to. Pidge, the Rangers sent me undercover when the Garrison, instead of handing the report and case of the Kerberos Mission over, covered it up. It goes against the Power Rangers Act. Making what Garrison did, highly illegal. I figured out you were a girl back in Garrison. And I covered for you when Iverson found a bra in your laundry. I told him it was mine and that it was in your hamper by mistake. In fact, the Power Rangers agreed to have you act as my partner for the mission. We do need to tell the Rangers about the Galra and what we discovered about the Kerberos Mission. But first, we need to eat. It's almost lunch time. I have some cash on me, so I can cover us both. I got it from my account while you were sleeping." Pidge tried to protest, but Demiyah wouldn't have it. "I want to do this for you Pidge. Please?" Pidge sighed and she reluctantly agreed.

Pidge was in awe of the Academy's grounds and was impressed at the fact there were kids and teens with powers learning and being accepted here. Some had unusual features such as wings, tails, scaled skin, fur, and even animal features. Demiyah giggled and said, "Surprised aren't you?" Pidge said, "It's different and I can see why you stood up for Keith when he was revealed to be part Galra." Demiyah chuckled and waved to man who actually looked Galra. The man came over and said, "Hello there kitten. Welcome back. Who's your friend?" Demiyah laughed and said, "Kyren, this my surrogate sister Katherine Holt. Katie for short. But everyone just calls her Pidge. Pidge this is my buddy Kyren. He's half Galra and half Edenite. His twin sister is in a Galra rebel group called the Blade of Marmora. He works here, sharing intel from his twin sister." Pidge said, "It's nice to meet you Kyren." Kyren gave her a warm smile and ruffled her hair gently. "It's nice to meet you as well Pidge. I'll let you two get some lunch. See you later." Kyren waved goodbye and gave a kind smile before walking off. Pidge commented, "He's pretty nice. Not at all like what I expected." Demiyah chuckled and replied, "Not much is like that here Pidge."

The girls were eating their food when Pidge asked, "Hey Miya, why are there some kids with animal features?" Demiyah replied, "That's just their genetics. I have wings and cat features I can materialize at will." Pidge seemed like she was skeptical. Demiyah brought out her cat ears and tail as Pidge petted them. She then let her wings out so Pidge could run her fingers through the soft white feathers with silver star patterns on them. Pidge said in awe, "Their so beautiful Miya. You must really take very good care of them." Demiyah said, "Thank you. Keith helps me when I need it. Keith was the first to find out. So far only you and Keith are the only ones who know." Pidge asked, "Why?" Demiyah said, "It's not that I don't trust the others. There hasn't really been the need to let my features out around them is all." Pidge smiled and said, "Alright."

After eating and checking on Green, Demiyah held Pidge's hand as she led the smaller girl to her house. It was on a nice ranch outside of town. Pidge said, "So you live here. A bit out of the way isn't it?" Demiyah smiled and said, "Yeah, but it's less hassle having very few or no neighbors. No wild parties keeping you up at night. We've had the occasional keg party in the woods. Usually we just call the cops and tell them the general area and go back to bed." The girls went inside and slipped their shoes off at the door. Demiyah led Pidge to her bedroom and let her friend in. Pidge was openly surprised at how Demiyah's room looked. Everything she expected to see in her barrack in Garrison or her room at the Castle were here in her room at home. On her desk were some pictures. One of her at about age five with a blonde boy, a brunette boy, a raven haired boy, and a girl with blue hair. The girl, blonde, and brunette had blue eyes. The raven haired boy had golden eyes. Each of them holding a star shaped charm. The charms were silver with different colored crystals in them. Demiyah's was pink. The blonde boy's was green. The brunette boy's was orange. The raven haired boy's was red. The blue haired girl's was of course blue. In another picture Demiyah was maybe a year or so older. She wore a pink shirt and jeans with white socks and pink sneakers. Her pink and silver bracelet on her right wrist. She was being held in the arms of a boy in white. Who was standing next to a girl yellow holding a puppy with a silver collar and a boy in red was on the boy in white's other side. Demiyah's father was behind the boy holding her. A boy in blue and a boy in a golden yellow shirt looking identical to the boy in white was sitting below Demiyah. On Demiyah's wall she had pictures of the different Power Ranger teams. A poster of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers was above her desk. A collection of keychains was on one wall. Her bookshelf had not only books, but vhs tapes, dvd's, and a bunch of cds. Her pink Dell laptop was sitting on her desk. A pullout couch for when she had company over was perched next to her bed. By her dresser was a shinai. She had a small cedar chest with a cushioned top by her window over looking her backyard. And a small Pup bed was by the chest. Pidge sat on Demiyah's bed and commented, "I have to admit Miya, your room looks so cool. Mine back home seems really boring in comparison." Demiyah shook her head, "Pidge we may like a lot of the same things, but we're still different at the end of the day. Our individual rooms reflect our differences." Demiyah pulled Pidge to lay on her bed with her. The two girls cuddled together under Demiyah's Kamen Rider quilt. Both happy and content to stay there all day until they both fell asleep.

Demiyah's mother Kimberly woke them up for dinner a few hours later. She commented how Pidge cuddled into Demiyah's hold was adorable. Pidge blushed and was sputtering. Kim giggled and said, "I know you two are more like sisters. I'm saying it's sweet because Miya isn't touchy feely with just anyone. Only people she trusts." Pidge blinked and thought about all the times she would hug everyone at the castle. Even cuddling the mice a few times. Pidge noticed she did it since day 1 of being Paladins. Pidge wrapped her arms around Miya and hugged her tightly. Miya snuggled into Pidge's hold.

Demiyah's father Tommy, Pidge decided, was one of the funniest people she had ever met. He protrayed a strict teacher at first glance, but at the end of the day he was a thirty something year old kid. Which in the long run made her laugh. Miya and Tommy often traded barbs and jokes with each other. But the love was there in their voices. Pidge was looking at her dinner a bit confused. Kim asked, "Pidge are you feeling okay?' Pidge said, "I'm fine Mrs. Oliver. I can't figure out how even a person you barely met could be welcomed into your home and family so warmly." Kim chuckled, "Our family doesn't in blood Katie. It continues in the bonds we make. Your considered family by Miya and that's good enough for us." Pidge smiled and finished her food. Even cracking a joke or two herself.

That night the girls were in some pajamas. Pidge having borrowed a pair from Demiyah to sleep in asked from her spot on the bed, "What do you think is going on with Allura, Coran, and the guys? I hope their okay." Demiyah hugged Pidge and said, "I hope so too Pidgey."

The next day, Demiyah and Pidge, who borrowed some of Miya's clothes while hers were in the wash, were walking through town while waiting for the time of the Rangers Council meeting to hit. They did check on Green and helped with the repairs a while before taking off to walk around the city. Stopping at an arcade, the two went in and Demiyah got some change at the counter. The girls played some games. Demiyah winning Pidge a My Melody doll. Only the character's hat/ears was green with a yellow flower. Pidge managed to win a Kuromi doll for Miya. The girls played some games and won more prizes. A few of which they intended to give to their family back at the Castle. Demiyah dragged Pidge to the mall and the girls got some new outfits from a demon hunter supply store. She even bought some bottomless backpacks and new clothes for the boys. Knowing from washing their clothes the sizes.

The pair saw Iverson and Miya used her powers to make him ignore them as they walked through the mall. Iverson just shrugged and continued on his way. The girls managed to make it to the Council meeting with ten minutes to spare. They sat down on a bench outside the meeting room as Pidge said, "Quiznak that was close." Kim walked and asked, "What was close?" Demiyah said, "Iverson was at the mall." Carter was about to call Kim and the girls in and asked, "What's Iverson doing in Japan? He's supposed to be in a jail cell in Silver Hills." Pidge said, "Seriously? We just saw him in the mall not even fifteen minutes ago." Carter motioned the trio inside as the two girls recounted the days leading up to the Kerberos mission and the follow up from after to the council. Pidge recalled how she, despite needing to collect all of her brother and father's belongings, logged onto the barrack assignments for officers. Iverson banned her for 'digging through the mainframe for classified information' which she had done before, but she was only looking at the assigned barracks. About how Iverson banned her from Garrison, which according to regulation wasn't his call, and about how she disguised herself as a boy to find out the truth. Demiyah revealed that the request for the Mission had never passed her or Ryan for approval. How Iverson went along with it despite warnings from S.H.I.E.L.D about off world threats. About how they covered up a Galra cruiser was in their sector. About how several teachers were raping students. Pidge and Demiyah both shared about Shiro's escape and what happened up to that point in time.

After ten minutes of deliberating the Council called Demiyah and Pidge back in. Carter as spokeman for the Council said, "It's been decided the Rangers will support the Paladins of Voltron and the Coalition against the Galra Empire and Zarkon. We've also decided we will begin a very thurough investigation of Galaxy Garrison. Including why Keith was kicked out. I highly suspect it wasn't because of 'behaivior problems' like Iverson claimed it was. Finally, once your team has completed this mission, we would like to formally bring them into the Ranks as allies of the Power Rangers. Meaning each of you will be given the same pension every Ranger gets from the governments of the world." Ryan said, "Iverson has been detained. He employed a mutant with teleportation as his power. Suggestions for how to proceed?" Carter motioned to Demiyah who said, "Knock him out with a sedative like he did to Shiro. Then take him to a seperate facility and interogate him. If his teleporter shows up use a tranquilizer on them." Ryan nodded and said, "Yes ma'am."

Once Iverson was locked up and his teleporter 'friend' freed from the mind control serum Iverson used, the girls were sitting in the hangar Green was using temporarily. Pidge said, "I'm glad the Rangers are helping us. And it's wierd knowing we'll be leaving in two days. It's strange, I feel so safe and happy here. I know there's danger out there and we have to fight. I can't help but feel content." Demiyah smiled and said, "I think it's the realization that we're making a difference in the universe. I know that feeling is wonderful, but we need to focus on getting back to the Castle."

That night, the girls went to dinner at a kareoke resturant with Kim and Tommy. Pidge was goaded into singing a song.

(Insert song: One Card Short by Josh Chatton)

Pidge; _Life's just a game we all wanna win_

_Keep your hand a secret_

_Unleash the monsters within!_

_Sometimes, it's over_

_Before it's even begun_

_If someone else get's hurt then what have you really won_

_I'm always one card short_

_Always one day late_

_For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate_

_Stacked the deck myself_

_So there's no one else to blame_

_I need just one more move_

_One final chance to prove_

_I can win this game_

_Life's just a duel_

_That's how the world is made_

_But are we really players_

_Or are we being played?_

_I'm always one card short_

_Always one day late_

_For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate_

_Stacked the deck myself_

_So there's no one else to blame_

_I need just one more move_

_One final chance to prove_

_I can win this game_

_Is what happens next in your control_

_Are you doing what you want_

_Or what you've been told?_

_Do you choose the cards from your own hand_

_Or are we just puppets in a master plan_

_I'm always one card short_

_Always one day late_

_For once I'd like an ending I can celebrate_

_Stacked the deck myself_

_So there's no one else to blame_

_I need just one more move_

_One final chance to prove_

_I can win this game_

_One card short_

_One day late!_

_Give me somethin'_

_Somethin' to celebrate!_

_Stacked the deck myself_

_So there's no one else to blame_

_One more move _

_I'm gonna win this game_

_I'm gonna win this game_

_I'm gonna win this game_

_One more move_

_I'll win this game_

_Then I'm gonna celebrate_

_Then I'm gonna celebrate_

Demiyah cheered as Pidge retook her seat. "You were awesome Pidge! I didn't know you could sing like that!" Pidge blushed and Demiyah moved to take the stage. She said to everyone at the resturant, "This is for a new path I've taken from my life before now."

(Insert song: Let It Go by Demi Lovato)

Demiyah: _Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go_

_Let it go _

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation_

_And it looks like I'm the queen_

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I've tried_

_Don't let them in_

_Don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal_

_Don't feel_

_Don't let them know_

_Well now they know_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all_

_Up here in the cold thin air_

_I finally can breathe_

_I know I left a life behind_

_But I'm too relieved to grieve_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Standing frozen_

_In the life I've chosen_

_You won't find me_

_The past is all behind me_

_Buried in the snow_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Turn my back and slam the door_

_And here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_The cold never bothered me anyway_

_Let it go_

_Here I stand_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

_Let it go_

What niether girl realized was their singing combined with their bond as unknown Soul Sisters and Green's power sent a broadcast that reached the Castle of Lions and their fellow Paladins.

The others followed the signal to Earth and to Odaibah. They landed on the campus of Silver Guardians Academy making both girls thrilled when they got to the school that day. Pidge immediately hugged Shiro. When the two pulled apart Hunk grabbed everyone including Demiyah into a group hug. When they finally got out of the hug Pidge asked, "How in the world did you find us?" Lance said, "It's strange, one second Hunk and I are with mermaids in an underwater planet, the next I hear Demiyah singing." Keith said, "For real? Shiro and I swear we heard Pidge singing too." Allura replied, "I found a strange sound transmission that got Coran and I out of a time loop. It sounded like both of you." Pidge blushed as Demiyah looked at her feet a light blush on her cheeks. Green, who was walking around, while still damaged seemed highly amused. Kyren who got the others to tense up said to Pidge and Demiyah, "According to Cam you two should be able to leave with your team in the morning should repairs continue as they have. Billy suggested letting Green out for a chance to take in the area. I see your friends found you again. Glad to see it happened. If you see a Galran named Reggar kick his ass for me will you? He tried to kill my twin sister when we were kids. I've never let it go. He's a bastard. The sooner you take down the Empire the easier any of the people who escaped the damn 're-education' facilities can breathe It's sick! Torture and mind control. I see enough of that shit at my job already." Pidge waved to Kyren as he left their spot. Allura asked in shock, "What just happened?" Keith said, "I have no idea Princess." Demiyah replied, "Kyren is a friend. He provides the Power Rangers information from a rebel group his twin sister Krolia is a part of called the Blade of Marmora. They've been battling the Empire for 10,000 years. Why do you think those bastards hadn't taken Earth yet?" Lance asked, "So your informed about the Power Rangers, we just met a good Galran aside from Keith, and we just find out there's a rebel group made up of Galrans. Whoa, I think I just blew my own mind." Pidge chuckled, "Kyren and his twin sister are only half-Galran Lance. Their mother Xendara is an Edenite. She's the younger sister of King Lexion of Edenoi. The grandfather of Prince Dex of Edenoi. Dex is also known as the Masked Rider. Leader of the Kamen Rider Brigade." Shiro's eyes widened. So did, Lance, Hunk, and Keith's eyes. The four were stunned. Lance was a huge fan of the Masked Rider. So to hear Kyren was related to him was incredible.

The group was given a tour of the campus. Keith commented, "I can't believe this was your school before Garrison. I can honestly say I like it a lot better than Garrison." Lance snorted, "Oh no kidding Keith. There are kids here with different features learning and being accepted. Look what happened when Shiro showed up with a cybernetic arm. The Garrison's first thought was to drug him and study it. Here, I know it would be totally different." Demiyah saw a kid crying and asked the little girl who had cat features, "What's the matter sweetheart?" The little girl said, "My friends from before think I'm a freak." Keith's heart went out to the little girl. Demiyah said, "They don't know what their saying. Your different yes, but your still you. No matter genetics or appearance." Demiyah let out her own cat features letting the girl pet her ears and tail. She even let out her wings. The little girls eyes went wide. Demiyah chuckled, "If I'm still me even with these, then your still you." The girl hugged Demiyah and ran off to play with a group of kids who had animal features. Demiyah asked, "What?" The question was directed at the others save Keith and Pidge. Hunk asked, "You have wings and cat features?" Demiyah said, "Well yeah. The cat features I've had since I was born. I'm a Nekojin. That means I'm a human who has all the traits of a cat and can shift into my respective feline which is a white tiger. The wings didn't grow in until I was nine. I can let them out at will so it's not like their in the way." Lance said, "And you never said anything because?" Demiyah shrugged, "It never really came up before now." Allura said after a moment, "This is not what I was expecting but I believe in time we will come to accept this."

That night, Demiyah made a bonfire for the Paladins to unwind around. Coran commented, "I must admit Demiyah, your family is very accepting and open minded." Demiyah giggled, "Not surprising considering they lived in Angel Grove as teens and fought during Countdown." Keith chuckled, "That explains so much." Shiro said, "No kidding." Pidge snorted, "You probably wouldn't believe me but Miya is a total cuddle monster. She falls asleep in some funny places." Demiyah chides, "As funny as some of the places I found you in before Pidgeon? One time I found you curled up in a nest of blankets behind one of the cryopods." Everyone stared as Pidge rebutted, "That's not as wierd as finding you on top of one of the light fixtures dangling there snoring away. I still haven't figured out how you got up there." Lance and the others laughed at their playful jibes. The tone of voice both girls used made it clear they were only playing around.

Everyone including Coran looked high and low for Pidge and Demiyah the next morning. Lance looked in Demiyah's room and awed at the cute scene in front of him. Demiyah and Pidge were cuddled together on Miya's bed. Keith snapped a picture and so did Hunk. Shiro found it sweet as did Coran. Allura cooed at how adorable it was. Especially with how Miya's cat ears were out twitching as she slept. Kimberly looked in the room and said to the others, "They did this the whole time they've been here. I think it's part comfort, part coping mechanism. Pidge found out some things Miya tends to keep to herself, psychological reasons, and now she's super protective of Miya. Though you can tell Pidge cares for Miya like they were actual sisters. Even more with how Pidge cuddles with her."

(Later, back at the Castle of Lions on Arus)

Demiyah was sitting outside on the cliff just letting the wind blow through her hair. Pidge walked out with a drink for them both. "Hey you okay?" Miya looked at her friend/sister, "Not doing too great Pidge. Emotionally I mean." Pidge shrugged her shoulders and sat down next to Miya. She asked, "What's wrong?" Miya replied after a minute, "Just thinking." Pidge asked, "About what?" Miya said, "A lot of things. The others, my past, and if I should tell the others the same things I did you." PIdge's eyes widened. She told her friend/sister, "Miya I can't tell you what you should do. If you feel that you can trust the others with that information, then that's your choice. I know you see us as family and I'm sure the others would love to hear that. But at the end of the day, it's your call what you want to tell them." Miya laid her head on Pidge's shoulder. The smaller girl wrapping her arm around Miya's waist. Demiyah leaned back to look at the stars. "Say Katie, have you ever wondered what the stars are and where Light comes from?" Pidge said, "Now and then. Why?" Demiyah said, "Well, it's said, we're all connected by one great big sky. And every star in the sky is another world. The light we see from the stars is their hearts shining down on us." Pidge looked up at the stars in the sky, "Hard to believe there's so many. I wish we could see them someday." Demiyah smiled and started to sing. The others hiding nearby.

Demiyah: _I can show you the worlds_

_Shining shimmering splendid_

_Tell me Katie_

_Now when did you last let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under_

_On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming_

As Demiyah sang she worked her magic showing illusions of the different worlds she visited as a Keyblade wielder. Demiyah even using her magic to let herself and Pidge fly.

Pidge: _A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But when I'm way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Demiyah: _Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

Pidge: _Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring tumbling freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world_

Demiyah: _Don't you dare close your eyes_

Pidge: _A hundred thousand things to see_

Demiyah: _Hold your breath it gets better_

Pidge: _I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_

_I can't go back to where I used to be_

Demiyah: _A whole new world_

Pidge: _Every turn a surprise_

Demiyah: _With new horizons to pursue_

Pidge: _Every moment gets better_

Demiyah and Pidge: _I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_

_Let me share this whole new world with you_

Demiyah: _A whole new world_

Pidge: _A whole new world_

Demiyah: _That's where we'll be_

Pidge: _That's where we'll be_

Demiyah: _A thrilling chase_

Pidge: _A wonderous place_

Demiyah and Pidge: _For you and me_

Both girls cuddled together. Coran smiled secretly. Allura and the other Paladins may believe what Demiyah showed was images of Earth films, but he knew better.

That night, Pidge listened to Demiyah as she recalled her adventures as a fledgeling Keyblade wielder. Pidge's eyes shone with admiration and happiness. Knowing her sister in everything but blood would share her story with the others when she felt ready to.

As the others even Shiro were sleeping, Coran sat on the bridge looking at the star map. He smiled to himself and asked no one, "So one of the new Paladins is a Keyblade Wielder huh? Trigel and Blaytz would be proud. They were quite the Masters in their days. Even my wife was quite the Master. I hope their hearts are shining down on Demiyah guiding her to a bright future." Coran switched off the star map and went to bed himself.

**Ending Notes:**

**So yeah, the ending song, just platonic sisterly love. Nothing romantic intended. Eventually, the others will find out about Demiyah's past. Well Hunk knows a little bit of it. Pidge is the only one of Team Voltron who knows all of it so far. Next chapter there will be a time skip again and be the after effects of getting drunk on alien booze and taking a pod ship on a drunken joyride. It's yet another Pidge and Demiyah adventure but their my Sister Pair and I enjoy writing them as close sisters.**


	2. Journey To The Heart

Paladin of Miracles

**Note: Slight time skip and set before Shiro disappears. Pidge and Demiyah are thrown into the Outer Worlds. Where Demiyah introduces Pidge to a few friends of hers. Their pod is like a Gummi ship. They also bring back a pair of familiar strays to Demiyah. The title is a play on a Kingdom Hearts thing, but it's there for a reason.**

Chapter 2: Pidge and Demiyah's Journey to the Heart:

Demiyah groaned as she came to inside a podship. "What the quiznak happened at the party for the coalition last night?" Pidge groaned and said, "Beats me. But Miya," Demiyah replied, "Yes Pidge?" Pidge said, "I don't think we're on Arus anymore." Demiyah looked around and said, "This, this is..." Demiyah looked down as she said, "This was where I trained. When I was a little kid." Pidge blinked remembering her surrogate sister's stories of her days training and her travels. She asked, "This is the Land of Departure?" Demiyah shook her head, "Not now. Aqua told me Master's Keyblade was the Key to turn the Land of Departure into Castle Oblivion. It's a defense mechanism. Since the Land of Departure was a world where Keyblade Wielders from all over came to learn. After the Keyblade War nearly destroyed the worlds 100 years ago. Our world is a multi galaxy system called the Eltar System. Aqua hid Ventus and Vanitas here after Xehanort forcibly merged them together with his evil magic. My magic wasn't strong enough back then to save them or their shared Heart from falling into this state. But now with my Planetary magic I can wake them up. Follow me Pidgeon."

The two girls wandered Castle Oblivion for what seemed like hours. When Demiyah all of a sudden stops and sends a pulse of her magic into a wall revealing a door. Demiyah opens the door to reveal a sleeping blonde. She says to Pidge "Hey, help me get him of the throne. I can't work with him like this." Between the two girls, it was easy to lift Ventus off of the throne. Demiyah starts to channel her magic into the older teen.

(Inside Sora's Heart)

Ventus looks up and smacks his twin brother. "Ow, what did you do that for?! Hey what's this feeling?" Ventus said, "I think we're being rescued somehow." Vanitas asked, "Do you think it's Aqua?" Ventus shook his head, "No, I don't think so. The magic I'm feeling isn't right. Aqua's magic feels like water on the beach. This feels more like a warm but protective light to me." Vanitas said, "Your right." A 10 almost 11 year old Sora appears and asks, "Who are you two?" Ventus said, "My name is Ventus and this is my brother Vanitas." Vanitas said, "Hey." Ventus held his Keyblade out to Sora, "Go ahead and take it. In your hand take this key. So long as you have the making. Then through this simple act of taking. Its wielder you shall one day be. And you will find me friend. No ocean will contain you then. No more borders around, or below, or above. So long as you champion the ones you love." A light glowed around Sora for a minute before he asked, "What was that?" Vanitas chuckled, "A Keyblade Inheritance ceremony. Someday you'll be a Keyblade Wielder like me and Ven."

(At Castle Oblivion)

Two pairs of eyes fluttered open as Ventus and Vanitas for the first time in almost seven years woke up. Demiyah said, "I'm so glad you two are awake." Ventus asked, "How long has it been since?" Demiyah replied, "Almost seven years." Vanitas blinked and said, "Almost seven years? But then you're..." Both brothers said together in shock, "Demiyah?!" Said raspberry haired girl smiled sheepishly, "That's me." Both Ventus and Vanitas moved to hug Demiyah in a heartwarming reunion. Demiyah coughed and motioned to Pidge, "This is my friend Katie Holt, she goes by Pidge. Pidge these are two of my surrogate older siblings. Ventus and Vanitas Nightwind." Pidge waved and said, "It's nice to meet you both."

As the four moved through the castle, Ventus and Vanitas found their old rooms and gathered up some of their stuff. Putting it in bottomless backpacks Demiyah provided, both boys looked down as they knew they wouldn't see this place for a long time.

Flying through the Lanes Between, Demiyah spotted a familiar place. "Hey guys, check it out. It's Olympus Coliseum. Let's make a stop and say hi to Herc and Phil." Pidge chuckled in amusement, knowing she could do nothing to stop her friend.

Touching down, they found Hades laughing maniacally. Demiyah said, "And what in the name of Kingdom Hearts is so funny Hades?" Hades said, "If you must know brat, I finally got the soul of one Zack Fair." Demiyah's eyes flashed dark Pink as she said, "Hades I challenge you to a Cosmic Soul Battle. Winner gets Zack." Hades smirked thinking she wouldn't win.

*Insert song: Magna Defender Theme. Power Rangers Lost Galaxy OST*

In the arena, everyone including the other gods were watching. Pidge, Ventus, and Vanitas were there in the front row along with Herc and Meg. Both of whom looked really worried. Meg said, "Hades does not play fair." Zeus said, "Well he has to if he wants to win. Hades knows that if he cheats then he loses by the rules." Hera said, "Todays battle is between Keyblade Paladin* Demiyah Oliver and Hades. Winner gets Zack Fair. The rules are to use every power available to you and no cheating. Ready? And battle!" Hades summoned armies of the undead while Demiyah brandished twin Katanas. She had a mad grin on her face as she connected the hilts together. She twirled the Katanas above her head and called out, "Flare Up now!" A fire attack destroyed Hades armies. He asked in shock, "How?!" Demiyah smirked, "My father may have changed his name to Kasai Ryo Motomiya, but he was Ryo Kasai Sanada by birth. Leader of the Ronin Warriors. Bearer of both the WIldfire and Inferno armors. And I inherited them both." Hades blanched as the rest of the Olympians leaned forward in anticipation. Demiyah stood tall and said, "You did the one thing not even Ares would do. You pissed off a Wildfire Ronin." She once again connected her twin Katanas together. Only this time there was too much power for the Wildfire Flare. Demiyah had a malicious gleam in her eyes as she called out, "Rage of Inferno!" A much larger blast of fire, pure white in color erupted on the battlefield. Hades dropped to the ground waving a white flag and groaned, "Have mercy..." Demiyah kicked him back into the Underworld and snarled, "Not likely." She put Zack's soul back in his body. He groaned and looked up at her, "Your a true hero in my books." Zeus created a picture of Demiyah brandishing her Katanas in the sky out of stars. Phil said, "Kiddo, you were fabulous! That was incredible! That was being a True Hero! If you ever want to compete in the Games, swing by anytime." Demiyah chuckled, "Will do Phil." Pidge, Ventus, and Vanitas all ran down to their friend and hugged her tight. Vanitas said, "That was so badass!" Ventus bobbed his head and said, "I know it was totally awesome!" Pidge asked, "How do you know about your real dad?" Demiyah said embarrassed, "His spirit visits me in my dreams and trains me as a Ronin."

*End Song*

While flying through the Lanes Between, Pidge spies a world and asks, "Hey can we go there? I have a hunch we'll find something cool there." Demiyah, Ventus, and Vanitas look to where Pidge was pointing. Vanitas said, "Hey that's Never Land! We can see Peter again. And maybe Tink will give us some Pixie Dust to fly."

The group began their descent and for fun started to sing.

Pidge, Ventus, Vanitas, and Demiyah: _Never Land ahoy_

_Ahoy!_

_Sailing through the night_

_With the Never Star_

_Second from the right_

_Never, Never, Never Land yo heave ho_

_Yo heave ho!_

_Point that spyglass over the rail_

_Every matey watch below_

_All hands look out now_

_When you see it there_

_Then shout it out_

_Never Land, Never Land ahoy!_

Demiyah: _Look alive mateys!_

Pidge, Ventus, Vanitas, and Demiyah: _Never Land, Never Land Ahoy!_

The quartet laughed brightly thuroughly enjoying themselves. Pidge's eyes were wide in excitement. Yes she was hiding things from her fellow Paladins, but it was because Demiyah wasn't ready to share her secrets with them. Her past was a sore subject for Miya and Pidge respected her choice not to talk about it right then.

Landing on Never Land the quartet wanders around before spying a boy in all green flying high above them. Ventus calls out, "Hey Peter down here!" Peter as Ventus called him looked down and saw the group of four. He flew down and said, "Ventus, Vanitas hi! Demiyah? Wow you've really gotten big. Who's this?" Pidge said, "My name's Katie, but everyone calls me Pidge." A small boy about seven walks up and asks, "Peter, who are your friends?" Peter says, "Jake these are some old friends Ventus and Vanitas. This girl is Demiyah. I actually offered her the chance to become a Lost Girl but she said no. She wanted to find her friends. This is Katie but call her Pidge. Guys this is my buddy Captain Jake. He's the Captain of the Mighty Colossus. A pirate ship that sank to the very bottom of the Never Sea a long time ago. But Jake raised it against Lord Fathom and was made it's Captain." Demiyah and Pidge both saluted Jake and said at the exact same time, "Ahoy there Captain Jake." Jake laughed brightly and said, "At ease girls. I'm just a regular Never Land kid. Pirate things aside. Want to meet my friends?" Demiyah activated the cloaking on the pod and said, "Sure." Jake sailed the Colossus to where his crew's hideout was. Izzy, Cubby, and Skully blinked in confusion as Cubby asked, "Jake, who are they?" Jake grinned and said, "Mateys, these four are friends of Peter's. This is Demiyah, Ventus, Vanitas, and Pidge." Izzy waved and said, "We found a map while you were gone Jake." Demiyah looked at the map and said, "Oh I remember this. Peter said, none of the pirates even Captain Hook could find this. The treasure chest was hidden here a long time ago by a queen from a magical kingdom. I kinda think it would be fun to try to find it. What about you guys?" Everyone agreed and the group of eight set sail. Ventus and Vanitas were decked out in matching pirate outfits only Ven's shirt had green stripes while Van's had black stripes. Demiyah had on a white shirt, black pants, black pirate boots, a pink vest, her watch, bracelet, and a pink bandana. Pidge had on a white shirt, black pants, brown pirate boots, a green vest, her watch, and a green bandana. Both girls were in different spots. Demiyah was on the deck while Pidge was up in the Crows Nest.

All: _Yo ho let's go!_

_Yo ho let's go!_

_All aboard_

_On our way_

_With Captain Jake_

_Lead the way!_

Jake: _Come on crew_

_I'm callin' you!_

All: _We're with you all the way!_

Jake: _Band together pirate mates_

_And anchors away!_

All: _We'll set sail_

_With Captain Jake today!_

_Yo ho Captain Jake!_

Hook and his crew invaded the Colossus to try and get the map, but the two preteens and two teens who were temporary crew members fought off Hook and his crew. Jake said, "You four are true pirates today mateys! I'm proud to be your Captain. No matter how temporary." Pidge grinned and said, "Means a lot to us Captain." Jake grinned, "Anytime Pirate Pidge." Demiyah giggled and said, "The only way the guys hear that is if they come here. I won't say a word."

Arriving on Moonraiser Island, the eight pirates moved over to where the treasure was buried. Once it was unburied, they found a large chest filled with doubloons, gold jewelry, jewels, books of magic, scrolls, and even a locket that had a sunset orange crystal inside it. Pidge took the locket which glowed and revealed the spirit of a woman Demiyah knew rather well, "Queen Serenity?" Queen Serenity chuckled, "I don't know how many times I must tell you Demiyah, I'm your mother so please call me that. It's wonderful to see you and Katerina together again. Along with your little brother Jericho and your older brothers Kenye and Zephyr." Demiyah asked confused, "What do you mean mother? I can't remember any brothers or sisters." Queen Serenity shook her head, "It seems Ursula and Diomedes put their tainted magic on you. I'll reverse it for you, and after this I should probably check your family and home too. Odaibah, Japan correct?" Demiyah nodded as Queen Serenity's magic washed over all of them. Jake and Demiyah both remembering things Ursula and Luna made them forget from nearly three years ago.

By the end of the memory dump, everyone was angry. Jake hugged Demiyah real close. Tears streaming down his face. He said, "I can't believe she made me forget all about you!" Demiyah held Jake and said, "I can't believe it either Jake. I also can't believe she made me forget Katie was my best friend who shared everything with me." Pidge scowled, "I would love to shoot the quiznak." Demiyah nodded. Jake asked, "So what now? Peter said I could stay all I wanted. I stayed because I couldn't remember. But now I do. And I'm so confused." Demiyah looked Jake in the eye, "Little Captain, right now it isn't safe to leave Never Land. We're fighting a war against an evil empire and we have to keep fighting or else they'll take over the universe. For now stay here and we'll visit when we can wrangle it. Okay?" Jake said, "Alright. I love you big sister." Demiyah gave Jake another hug and said, "I love you too little brother." Peter flew up and asked, "Everything okay?" Demiyah said, "Jake and I had some evil magic on us but the enchanted treasure freed us from it. Jake can remember his family. He's my little brother. But he can't come with me right now. It's too dangerous. And I don't want the Galra Empire to use Jake against me like they've been using Pidge's dad and brother against her. Zarkon doesn't know about the worlds outside of the Eltar System which is the name of the world Katie, Jake, and I come from. I intend to keep it that way Peter." Peter said, "Jake what do you want?" Jake said, "For now I'm going to stay. But I'll think it over when they defeat the Galra Empire." Peter nodded and they all took some time to fly. Demiyah using her magic on a fun little tune to help Jake find her if he needed her or vice versa.

Leaving Never Land was hard for Demiyah since she didn't have the tech with her to rig up another wirst communicator watch. Pidge said, "We'll make one for him when we get back to the Castle. When we have a lull in fighting, we can bring it to him." Demiyah said, "Yeah your right."

The next world was a multi galaxy system like theirs but it wasn't their world. They landed in Hawaii and wandered around. They found a familiar blue alien to Ventus, Vanitas, and Demiyah who was running from Jumba. The blue alien said something in his odd language as they ran to a small house. They watched as Stitch as he introduced himself, crawled on the ceiling of the house when Stitch said, "Yu porma dissy!" Demiyah laughed, "Atta boy Stitch!" Jumba looked scandalized, "Oh! Leave my mother out of this!" That got Pidge, Ventus, and Vanitas cracking up. When Demiyah knocked out Jumba and dragged him outside. She was quick to stand near the front of the house. Cobra Bubbles asked, "And you are?" Demiyah lifted her bracelet which flashed her morpher before going back to normal. He nodded and said, "Above my pay grade then. And these two your guarding?" Demiyah said, "Trying to take Stitch from Lilo. My comrades and I interfeared. We're waiting for Nani who found a job to come back. Though I would offer to fix her roof since this is your job." Cobra nodded. Nani came back and asked them, "Who are you?" Demiyah said, "We're friends of Stitch. Not his owners or his family, that's you and your sister." The Grand Council Woman said, "Release to us experiment 626." Demiyah said, "Negative Allinetta Kopakula. My name is Demiyah Oliver. Cyber Mystic Rescue 7 of Project Hexagon in the Eltar System. Reincarnation of Princess Serenity, high princess of Luna. I bring with me my twin sister Princess Katerina and two of my brothers Prince Kenye and Prince Zephyr. We place the protection of the Lunar Royal family on Stitch, experiment designation 626 and his Earth family. Lilo if you would show the Council Woman the form of ownership please." Lilo unfolded the paper and said, "Three days ago, I bought Stitch at the shelter I paid two dollars for him. See this stamp, I own him. If you take him, your stealing." Cobra said, "Aliens are all about rules." The Grand Council Woman said, "You look familiar." Cobra replied, "Roswell 1973 and New York 1984. Both were strictly SHIELD related." Pidge asked, "SHIELD has branches outside of our world?" Demiyah replied, "It's sister organization SWORD does. SWORD deals with alien activity on our world or otherwise. Several of their agents infiltrate other worlds to do their jobs." Allinetta as she was known said, "Ah you had hair then. And you Demiyah were much smaller last we saw each other." Demiyah smiled, "That's what time does to you."

Leaving Stitch's world, the group of four found a world that none of them recognized at first glance. Landing on the world they found a sign that said, "Daybreak Town. What sort of place is this?" Pidge asked. Ventus said in shock, "This is where me and Van are from. This is our home world. After the Keyblade War, Master Ava entrusted me with the Leopardus Union. Which was a group of Keyblade Wielders. I was part of a group called the Dandelions. We were tasked to keep the Light from dying after the Keyblade War. I was one of five Union Leaders. The others were Ephemer, Blaine, Skulld, and Lauriam after someone killed his cousin Strelitza. We were placed in special stasis pods me, Van, and the others. But one day, Xehanort found Daybreak Town along with me and Van's pods. He showed us his Keyblade and said he was a Master and he could help us continue our training. We never found out where Ephemer, Skulld, Blaine, and Lauriam went since my pod and Van's were the only ones in the room. Xehanort experimented on me and Vanitas for a couple years before merging us together. Then using his magic ripped Vanitas out of me leaving me with the light from both of our Hearts while Vanitas held the Darkness. Neither of us could remember but Vanitas rebelled so Xehanort used his magic again making it to where Van wouldn't know the Unversed were coming from him until it was too late. The ability to summon Unversed is actually a genetic trait from our mom's side of the family." The group of four wandered through Daybreak Town. Ventus and Vanitas were taking turns playing tour guide. Ventus said, "And there is where Blaine confessed his feelings to his long time crush Connie. Only for her to shove him into the fountain. Micha, Blaine's best friend laughed so hard at his bungle in love." Vanitas chuckled, "This spot was where we got missions from our Union Master. He was pretty cool. I really liked him a lot. Considering Gula or Leopardus was also our Uncle." Wandering around Ventus saw the old temple, "This was Skulld's favorite hideout. She always loved to come here after a mission and eat Sea Salt Ice Cream on the top steps looking over the entire town at sunset." They wandered through the inside of the temple.

Vanitas wandered into a room away from his brother and friends. When he saw what was inside the room he screamed, "Ven, your gonna want to see this!" Ventus, Demiyah, and Pidge ran into the room where Vanitas' voice came from. Ventus said, "Oh Kingdom Hearts above! Skulld, I should have known she'd be here." Ventus opened up her pod as a black haired girl about 13 fell into his arms. "Skulld? Can you hear me?" Skulld groaned and asked wearily, "Ventus?" Ven's eyes lit up with happiness, "It is you." The two hugged happily reunited.

After leaving Daybreak Town, they found a wormhole that led to Arus in the Eltar System.

Landing back on Arus, Demiyah and Pidge along with Ventus, Vanitas, and Skulld got out of the pod. Shiro asked, "Who are these three?" Demiyah grinned happily, "The raven haired boy and blonde boy are old friends of mine Ventus and Vanitas. The raven haired girl is Skulld. She is Ventus' girlfriend. I was not leaving them where Zarkon and his cronnies could get them." Allura said warmly, "Welcome to the Castle of Lions." Ventus bowed, "Thank you Princess Allura. I swear we'll figure out how to help Team Voltron while here. I can use healing magic fairly well so perhaps I can assist in the med bay." Vanitas said, "I can summon creatures called Unversed. I can send them to Galra camps and use them as spies. Since I can understand what they say we can get intel on missions that way." Skulld said, "I'm good with computers and different languages. Perhaps, I can be taught how to read and write your language and help man the controls." Allura said, "Yes this works out wonderfully for your skill sets. I think we can make those skills work with what you suggested."

That night, Pidge, Ventus, Vanitas, Skulld, and Demiyah were out on the cliff looking at the sunset. Pidge commented, "It's surprising isn't it? I always thought magic and fantasy were just fake. But seeing what I have today really put a lot of things into a new perspective." Skulld laid back looking at the sky, "I know what you mean Pidge. It's strange to think everything I know and love is totally different now. People I cared for are dead and my family as far as I know is dead." Allura was standing nearby listening in. Ventus commented, "Yeah, everything is different now, but we still have each other. Don't forget we're family now too." Vanitas quirked a grin, "Ven's right. We are a family. We have to look out for each other. Because if we don't, who will?" Demiyah said after a moment, "I get the wierd feeling, our adventures won't end after the Galra Empire's defeat. Something in my heart is telling me more adventures are waiting on Earth for us."

At night as they slept Skulld recieved a visit from a spirit in her dream.

_**Skulld's dream**_

_**Skulld watched helplessly as she saw people dying left and right. She saw herself in a red and purple sailor fuku. She saw a boy in green and silver armor Ventus or as her other self called him Zephyr. Her heart shattered as Ven's other self died. The scene changed to her seeing a brown haired Demiyah and Pidge die in the arms of a man in gold and green armor and a horned helmet. A woman in a white dress with silver hair and ice blue eyes stood tall with a pink wand with a gold crescent moon on it. She connected a white crystal to the wand and held it up. The woman called out, "Cosmic Moon Power!" Balls of pink light flew towards the dark being. The woman laid dying on a broken column. A white cat said happy, "Majesty you did it!" A silver cat said, "Their gone! You beat them." The woman said, "I trapped them all yes. If I had destroyed them I would have destroyed Serena and the others as well. Now their all trapped inside the power of the crystal. And now I must send them to a new future on Earth or worlds similar to Earth." She cried as the silver cat said, "But you saved them. Why are you so sad?" The woman said, "Because none of them will remember anything about this time or this place. Nothing. And I'll never see my precious children again. Or you two either. But this is the only way for any of you to live on. I have enough power left to send everything you will need to Earth. My children and their courts will need your help if the Negaverse ever breaks free. All of you will be reborn on Earth or worlds similar to Earth with no memory of the Moon Kingdom what so ever. But if Evil forces try to repeat what has happened here you two will know what to do. Now farewell all of you and good luck. Goodbye Serena, Katerina, Jericho, Rhiannon, Andromeda, Zephyr, Roran, Sky, Kenye, Miakoda, Mikeal, Kamaria, Kalap, Celina, Mahina, Kitai, and Kumudesh. You are all in my heart always. On behalf of the moon, you will be free again. Perhaps we'll meet again." The woman's eyes closed and she died. The two cats said sadly, "Queen Serenity!" Before the wand fell from her hand covering the two cats and a third who cast a spell making the silver female believe she was searching for someone else forget her mission. The third cat a violet female said, "Now I can make sure King Diomedes gets his Kingdom and without the queen, the Princess is mine to control. Her brothers and sisters, if I have my way, will be far far away from her."**_

_**In a void of flames she saw a raven haired violet eyed girl. The girl said, "I am Princess Raedawn of Mars. Your older sister. I admit I am disgusted with what the violet cat Luna has done. Sailor Pluto managed to track her down and send her to Mau to be executed while Selene was found and her memories are returned to her. She will be at the Castle soon along with another old friend of Demiyah's. This girl is next in line for the powers of Sailor Neptune. You Skulld are the reincarnation of Princess Siatropa of Mars. My little sister and next in line for the throne and position of Sailor Mars. I died defending my, our Princess. Princess Demiyah as Mina often called her. Now I pass to you the powers of the Guardian Senshi of Mars and awaken all powers that come along with it." Skulld felt a rush of flames and magic course through her. While also awakening the memories of her past life. Skulld once the memory dump was over cried. She cried and cried for those who were lost because of Beryl. She looked up at her sister and said, "Teach me sister. Teach me everything of our family power. Even bring our mother and ancestresses. I can't fail the Princess or her family again." Raedawn smiled warmly, "Of course. Let us begin sister."**_

_**End dream**_

As Skulld slept, her magic burned even stronger from the Passion to protect her Princess. Unlike her sister Raedawn, Siatrama's powers manifested in her Passion for protecting. While a silver feline, guided a blue haired young woman to Arus and to three of her friends from the Realm of Darkness.

**Ending notes: See what I did? Now for an explanation.**

**Daybreak Town: Yes it isn't the Keyblade Graveyard in this. It's a part of the same place. But after the War the Graveyard broke apart from Daybreak Town.**

**Skulld and Ven relationship: Too tempting to pass up honestly.**

**Strelitza and Lauriam cousins: A bit of creative freedom on my part. We know nothing about how Lauriam and Strelitza are involved with one another.**

**The stasis pods: How else would Ventus and Vanitas be the same age 100 years later? It was in their instruction booklets. Ventus refused to help if Vanitas wasn't with him. Twin bond and all that mystical jazz.**

**Leopardus Union as Ven's: Something I couldn't help. Ven acts like the Union Leader.**

**Gula being Ventus and Vanitas' uncle: With how much Ven reminds me of the guy, no way I would ignore that!**

**Jake being Demiyah's little brother: This is recuring theme among my newer fics. Be on the lookout!**

**Demiyah telling Jake to stay in Never Land: Zarkon, Haggar, and Lotor don't know about the worlds beyond the Eltar System and she intends to keep it that way. Besides, with Xehanort they have enough to worry about without adding the threat of the Galra Empire.**

**Demiyah being the inheritor of the Wildfire Armor: Again going into canon Davis while hot-headed was also a good friend and would give his all for his team. Like Ryo in Ronin Warriors. Demiyah is the same in this version.**

**Lampshading for a possible paternal family member among the Paladins: Maybe**

**Demiyah referred to as a 'Keyblade Paladin' by Hera: Something I felt was needed. She is both a Keyblde wielder and a Paladin of Voltron. So, Keyblade Paladin is her way to represent both parts of her. Other powers and skills aside.**

**Skulld as the new Sailor Mars: Obvious since she and Rei/Raye look similar.**

**Rei/Raye not being a brat: Demiyah was seen as unflappable. But even Raye saw past her professional exterior to the sad and lonely child she really was.**

**Luna working for Diomedes: In the original anime, Luna told off Usagi/Serena for trying to keep up as much of her normal life as she could. Queen Serenity wanted her daughter and the others to be HAPPY in their new lives. So obviously, there was some sort of ulterior motive behind Luna's actions. Diomedes is a character who wants Demiyah miserable. His true identity will be obvious as time goes by.**

**Pairings: Demiyah x Lance, Skulld x Ventus, Keith x Pidge, and Matt x Aqua for sure. Others are up in the air.**


	3. New Pilot! Call To Battle

Paladin of Miracles

**Opening Notes: In this chapter, Demiyah is faced with a new mission and another friend returns while also learning more about her compassionate side. Added Steven Universe stuff. For the fun of it. Set after Shiro disappears.**

Chapter 3: A New Pilot Chosen. Demiyah's Call To Battle and a Gem?!:

It had been a few weeks since Demiyah and Pidge had their crazy adventure in the Outer Worlds. Of course, none of the others save for Ventus, Vanitas, and Skulld even knew about their adventures. Demiyah looked up at the Black Lion. Since Shiro disappeared, Ebonyx, as Green told Pidge the Black Lion's name was, went silent. For some reason, both herself and Keith took Shiro's disappearance the hardest. Keith she could understand, since Shiro was like an older brother to him. But Demiyah couldn't understand why she felt upset. She could remember being friends with Shiro and Matt as well as the rest of her fellow Paladins. But she had been closest to both Pidge and Hunk. Allura said, "We must find a new Pilot for Black." Demiyah swore she saw Ebonyx stare into her eyes and further into her heart and soul. She watched as Pidge, Lance, Hunk, Keith, and Allura try to win over Ebonyx. It was then she asked, "Could I try Allura?" Allura said a bit uncertain, "I suppose so." Demiyah felt something or **someone** judging her. She asked mentally, 'Shiro?' She heard his voice reply, 'Yes it's me Demiyah.' Demiyah asked in concern, 'What the quiznak happened?!' Shiro said, 'I was killed and my soul was saved by the Black Lion.' Demiyah said, 'No your Heart was protected by Ebonyx and now your body exists in the Astral Plain. What we need to do is figure out how to bring you back.' Shiro said, 'I wanted Keith to replace me as leader but Black, Ebonyx said no. She had already chosen someone.' Ebonyx when Demiyah sat down in the pilots seat sprung to life and let out a mighty roar. Shiro in her mind chuckled, 'It seems I was both right and wrong. Keith would be a great leader, but he needs to learn from another more experienced leader. You, Princess Serenity.' Demiyah said mentally, 'Do not call me that!' Shiro chuckled, 'Princess Demiyah then?' Demiyah rolled her eyes, 'You sound like Mina. You know that Shiro?' Shiro chuckled in her mind as a second voice, this one female said, 'Welcome into the Pride cub. I am Ebonyx.' Demiyah said in her mind, 'I know. Abeliene told me through her cub.'

After exiting her Lion's cockpit and that was a little hard to say let alone think. **Her lion**. It was as if Shiro wanted her to take his place. But Shiro's Heart and essence reassured her this wasn't the case. Allura said in shock, "May I introduce the new leader of team Voltron, Demiyah Oliver. Although this will take some getting used to." Demiyah said, "No joke. I'm used to getting orders not giving them."

Demiyah went to the cliff where she tended to hide from everything. Skulld, Ventus, Vanitas, and Pidge ran off to find her there just staring out at the landscape. Pidge nudged her best friend and sister. "Something wrong Miya?" Demiyah looked around before putting up the Silence Wall. "Shiro is somehow inside Ebonyx. His Heart and Essence are there while his body is in the Astral Plain. I don't even know how to begin to fix the problem! Let alone give him a corporal form." Ventus gave Demiyah a one armed hug. "Miya, your smart. You'll figure it out. And you have us to help too." Pidge said, "What if the Galra try to infiltrate the ranks with a clone?" Vanitas said, "If they do, then we have to make them think we don't suspect the fact he could be a clone." Skulld said, "Try to convince 'Shiro' to take some time off to recover from being held captive and continue to pilot Ebonyx. That seems like the most logical thing to me." Demiyah said, "Okay, but what if it doesn't work?" Ventus said, "We'll cross that bridge if and when we get there."

The next morning bright and early, Pidge, Ventus, Vanitas, and Skulld met Demiyah for their morning training. Sure they still did combat training with the rest of the team, but this was magic training. Since the others didn't know about Demiyah's magic, she couldn't teach them. Demiyah's rule was the others had to find out about her powers themselves. Pidge was progressing fast in her studies and was well on her way to being a great sorceress. Hunk didn't usually start making breakfast until eight am Earth time. Currently, it was five fifty eight Earth time. By the time six thirty Earth time hit the group of five went inside to clean up and get dressed. Inside the kitchen, Hunk started pulling out the ingredients he needed. Greatful that the last time the Rangers delivered supplies, they also installed a fridge and a coffee pot. Since early mornings were usually a nightmare for them. Keith stumbled in still half asleep. Lance just trudged in yawning. Allura looked like she was still sleeping. Coran even seemed tired still. The only ones who were bright eyed and bushy tailed were Demiyah, Ventus, Vanitas, Skulld, and Pidge. But it was because they were up for a few hours already. But the others didn't know that.

A few hours later Demiyah was wandering around outside of the Castle. Demiyah trudged sadly. She said sadly, "The others wanted the best for the Black Paladin. And I was chosen. But now maybe I'm not the best or good enough. I just don't understand." She sighed and began to sing.

Demiyah: _Why?_

_Why even trust me at all?_

_The say the team is my call_

_But then come tell me I'm wrong_

_Now what_

_What should I do?_

_And who_

_Who do I turn to?_

_Now everything feels so upside down_

_Deep down maybe I knew_

_It was way too good to be true_

_With all my friends looking up to me_

_Some leader I turned out to be!_

A mysterious voice said, "Demiyah!"

Demiyah looked up at the sky and said, "Holy quiznak! Are you?"

The mysterious voice formed a familiar man, "Yes Demiyah. I am Allura's father."

Demiyah kneeled and said, "King Alfor. I've heard a lot about you."

King Alfor said, "And I've been watching you. You are about embark on a great journey Demiyah. Leader of the Voltron Paladins."

Demiyah said, "I'm not sure Allura's going to let me lead the Paladins. She's worried that I can't handle it."

King Alfor said, "Demiyah, Allura is worried. But she is worried because she cares about you. Being leader of the Voltron Paladins will not always be easy."

Demiyah said, "Then maybe Allura's right. Maybe I'm not ready to lead or use the Black Lion's energy. I'm not even sure I can control it. First it's super strong. Then it's just a spark. And I, I don't want to end up like Zarkon."

King Alfor's eyes softened, "Don't be afraid Demiyah. Trust your instincts. The Black Lion's power will be there for you when you need it. And so will I. Until the Universe ends." King Alfor faded away as Demiyah said, "King Alfor wait don't go yet! Trust my insticts, my Lion's power will be there when I need it." Her confidance restored Demiyah heard over her comm, "Demiyah we're needed where are you?" She replied, "I'm on my way Pidge." She stood tall and began to sing again.

Demiyah: _Maybe my journey is far from done_

_They need a leader and I'm the one_

_So now it's time for them all to see_

_The hero I was born to be!_

_It is time to take the lead on my own_

_It is time for something bigger than I've ever known_

_No need to wonder the choice is done_

_Now I believe I truely am the one_

_So is it time?_

_Is it time?_

_Yes._

_It is time!_

Demiyah entered her Lion fully in her armor and her bayard. She said over the team comm, "Okay is everyone ready?" She heard affirmatives over the comms and the Castleship launched into space. The planet they travelled to was Eltar. Demiyah said in shock, "Hevi Kabisa!" Pidge commented dryly, "You said it not me." The battle was intense but Voltron won.

Back at the Castle, Lance had literally run into Demiyah. Lance said, "Hey I'm sorry if I ran into you." Demiyah blushing said, "It's okay." Hunk who noticed what was going on said to Keith. "I told you they had feelings for each other!" Keith said, "I don't get it."

Hunk: _I can see what happening_

Keith: _What?_

Hunk: _And they don't have a clue_

Keith _Who?_

Hunk: _They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line_

_Our trio's down to two!_

Keith: _Oh_

Hunk: _The sweet carress of twilight_

_There's magic everywhere_

_And with all this romantic atmosphere_

_Disaster's in the air!_

Pidge decided to play matchmaker with her best friend/sister and Lucas' reincarnation.

Pidge: _Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_With all it's living things_

Lance was hiding by a tree trying to make a sound choice of if he should turn her down or go for it.

Lance: _So many things to tell her_

_But how to make her see_

_The truth about my past_

_Impossible!_

_She'd turn away from me_

Demiyah was looking at the sunset over her favorite spot.

Demiyah: _He's holding back_

_He's hiding_

_But what I can't decide_

_Why won't he be the King I know he is_

_The King I see inside_

Lance had heard the last two lines Demiyah sang. She really saw something special in him? The two Paladins shared a kiss as Allura sang a verse. Pink and Blue light swirled around Demiyah and Lance in a warm gentle dance.

Allura: _Can you feel the love tonight_

_The peace the evening brings_

_The world for once_

_In perfect harmony_

_WIth all it's living things_

Pidge and Allura: _Can you feel the love tonight_

_You needn't look too far_

_Stealing through the nights uncertainties_

_Love is where they are_

Hunk: _And if he falls in love tonight_

_It can be assumed_

Keith: _His carefree days with us are history_

Hunk and Keith: _In short our pal_

_Is DOOMED!_

Hunk started bawling like a baby while Keith, rather awkwardly patted his friend on the back. Lance asked once the light show was over, "What was that?" Demiyah's eyes we shining bright. "A soulmate bond. You are literally the other half to my soul. My one perfect match in the entire Universe Lance." Lance seemd happy but he noticed Demiyah seemed down. "Miya, what's wrong?" Demiyah sighed, "I never had any luck in love Lance. The one relationship I had before was more or less forced on me. The guy was old enough to be my father and the one who claimed they were my Other more or less forced the issue." Lance replied, "We'll fix this together Miya. You don't have to tell me everything now. But when you're ready then go ahead. But, for now, allow me to court you properly."

Demiyah heard crying as a local Arusian came to the Castle, "Lion Goddess! A being called a Gem has appeared!" Allura hated the Gems even more than the Galra. But Demiyah saw what Allura didn't. Allura said, "We should shatter her where she stands." The Gem, a Peridot said in an emotionless tone, "Go ahead. No one wants a broken Gem like me. Not even my Diamond." When Allura asked for Demiyah's Bayard she said, "With all due respect Princess Allura. No way in quiznakking hell!" Everyone save for Skulld, Ventus, Vanitas, and Pidge were shocked. Even the Peridot was stunned. Demiyah said, "You may be the Princess of the Castle of Lions, but you aren't the Princess who rules over the Paladins. We are human in origin. We were born on Earth. But I was raised to protect others. Peridot here may be a Gem, but she's still a person. No matter where she's from or what her origin is. It's our choices, our actions not our abilities that define who we truely are. I took one look at Peridot and my very first thought was she needs Voltron. Maybe not to liberate her planet but as an emotional support." Peridot said crying, "But I'm a broken Gem! No one would care if I was shattered." Demiyah sighed and said, "I'm broken too. In a way, everyone on Team Voltron is." Peridot sniffled, "Really?" Pidge's brown eyes softened, "Miya's right. I lost my dad and older brother. I also live with the fact I left my mom home alone." Keith said, "My dad went missing when I was little and my Galran mother is a mystery to me." Ventus said, "I witnessed my best friends get turned against each other by a mad man who tried to kill me and my twin brother Vanitas." Vanitas said, "I was brainwashed by the mad man who targeted my twin brother and used to start a war." Skulld said, "I lost my whole family and all but a few of my friends by being in a stasis pod for 100 years." Hunk said, "I once had to literally fight my inner darkness before he destroyed my home and the universe along with it." Lance said, "I was made fun of because I was close to my mom and grandma and how much I enjoy knitting and sewing." Allura sighed and said, "I lost my parents and friends to the Galra." Coran said, "I was forced to watch my wife and daughter die in front of me while fighting off the Galra." Demiyah said, "From the age of 5 all I've done is fight in one battle for the sake of the Universe after another. The point is Peridot, we're all broken here. It's just, as a team and as a family, we'll fix each other little by little. We can help you too Peri. If you want us too." Peridot was surprised by the warm hug she was given as she cried in Demiyah's arms shaking and confused. Once she calmed down she asked, "Peri?" Pidge laughed, "She's given you a nickname. Meaning like me she's practically adopted you as a sister." Hunk said amused, "Beware the Space Gremlins."

Peridot was allowed to have a room between Pidge and Demiyah's rooms. Though the two Lunarian Princesses and lone Gem usually ended up in a three person cuddle pile in Demiyah's room. Allura could see having Peridot around helped Demiyah and Pidge both. It gave Demiyah a new person to talk to in terms of what she enjoyed and with Pidge they were an unstoppable trio. However not everything was okay. A strange black portal opened up. It spit out a silver female cat as well as a girl with blue hair and eyes that Ventus, Vanitas, and Demiyah recognized. "Aqua!" The blue haired girl was inside the medical bay which Peridot was quick to offer her help in running the equipment. Each of the new 'Paladins' had armor of their own. Peridot's was a light green. Skulld's was a darker red. Vanitas' was a dark gray. And Ventus' was teal. Their Bayard's which Demiyah and Pidge helped Coran make were different too. Peridot's was a naginata. Vanitas' was a scimitar. Skulld's was a broadsword. Ventus' was a glaive. Each of the second team rode in one of the lions. Ventus rode with Demiyah. Skulld rode with Keith. Peridot rode with Pidge. and Vanitas rode with Hunk.

Aqua woke up to find a Gem reading what was clearly a comic book from Earth. Aqua asked, "Where am I?" The Gem looked up and said, "Your in the Castle of Lions. I'm Peridot. Call me Peri. You have three Paladins woried sick about you. Currently their on a mission and with you still not fully recovered, I got the task of watching over you until they get back." Aqua asked skeptically, "And how long would that be?" Checking the clock Peri said, "About one and half vargas give or take. Oh my bad. It's an hour and a half roughly." Aqua laid back down and said, "Thank you Peri." The Gem smiled a happy grin, "Anytime Aqua."

Aqua was sitting up in bed while Peridot went to speak with the Paladins only for the blue haired Keyblade Master to ask in shock, "Ventus, Vanitas, Demiyah? Is it really you?" The Teal, Gray, and Pink Paladins tackled Aqua in hugs. The other members of Team Voltron watched the reunion with happy smiles. Pidge had her arm around Peridot.

A few days later, a local Arusian came in with a group of rebels from the Blade of Marmora. Keith's mother Krolia being with them. Keith openly seemed confused at the situation when suddenly Demiyah started giggling. Keith asked, "What's your problem?" Demiyah laughed "Sisi Ni Sawa." Before giggling which got Peridot giggling. Aqua asked confused, "What does that mean?" Peridot said, "It's Swahili a language from Earth. It means We're the same." Keith said, "Sure Hunk and Lance are like me. But you Demiyah never."

Keith: _You think that life is one big game_

_You joke you laugh you take no blame_

_I'm telling you there's no way that we're the same_

Demiyah: _You got to look past what you see_

_Try not to judge so easily_

_Believe it or not_

_Your a lot like me_

_I say believe it or not your a lot like me_

_Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

Keith: _I hear what your saying but you need to explain_

Demiyah: _At the end of the day it's like water and the rain_

_SIsi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

_Maybe you laugh_

_Maybe I Purr_

_But take a look under the fur_

At the word 'fur' her cat features popped out. Shocking the newer Paladins as well as their guests.

_Deep in our Heart_

_Is what matters for sure_

_Cause we both know a higher call_

_Like every creature big and small_

_The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all_

_The Circle of Life will guide us all_

_Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

Keith: _Though you follow your heart and I follow my mind_

Demiyah: _At the end of the day_

_It's like water and the rain_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Keith and Demiyah: _Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Keith: _Never thought that we'd see eye to eye_

Demiyah: _I can't imagine why_

_It's very easy if you try_

Keith: _Still to me their brand new thoughts_

_Not to judge heroes from their start_

Demiyah: _Sisi Ni Sawa_

_Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

Keith: _Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain_

Keith and Demiyah: _At the end of the day_

_It's like water and the rain_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

_Sisi Ni Sawa means we're the same_

_Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain_

_At the end of the day_

_It's like water and the rain_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

_Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Demiyah: _Sisi Ni Sawa_

_We are the same_

Keith said a few moments later, "I suppose we really are the same. No matter what we look like or where we come from." Demiyah chuckled, "It took you this long to figure it out Keith?" Ventus said, "It's crazy enough that Lance often gushes about you being in his favorite comic book series. Big Bad Beetleborgs and Beetleborgs Metallix." Lance was starry eyed. "Is it true, that as a Beetleborg you got your powers in a haunted house?" Keith said, "Lance that's fiction." Hunk and Pidge both looked like they wanted to bust a gut laughing while Demiyah was just plain amused. Demiyah's wrist communicator went off as her dad said, "Miya, don't ask how, but someone has revived a Magnavore. The rat one from Issue 32. It'll land at your location in less than two minutes." Demiyah smirked as she glowed Blue. She held out her hand as a very familiar device appeared in blue electricity. "Beetle Bonder!" Hunk perked up as Keith stared in shock. Holding the bonder in the air she said, "Beetle Blast!" In blue electricity, Demiyah became the Blue Stinger Beetleborg once more. Lance asked, "But I thought Nukus destroyed your original powers?" Demiyah chuckled, "It was Flabber's Phasam magic that gave me and my two friends our powers. So when he used his magic to give us the Mega Spectra Armor, he accidentally gave us back our old powers along with it."

The rat Magnavore was much stronger than when she last fought it. Landing hard on the ground she called out, "Mega Blast! Thunder Stinger!" Her Thunder Stinger allowed for Demiyah to become her Mega Blue mode. Flying in the air, she aimed her weapon and sent the Magnavore back to the comics. "Beetleborg Back Blast!" Powering down she streatched feeling good. She hadn't borged in nearly two years and it felt great to use one of her old power sets.


	4. Family, Musicals, and Insanity

Paladin of Miracles

**Set during Season 4 Episode 2. And Includes a new version of the Voltron Show. Keith doesn't join the Blade. Instead, Thace is still alive and acts as a laison for the Paladins. He lives in the Castle of Lions. 'Shiro' agrees to recover and help Coran and Allura oversee the newer Paladins training.**

Chapter 4: Family, Musicals, and Insanity:

Pidge stated she was going to investigate a lead she had to her brother's location. Demiyah and Peridot said they were going to Eltar to pick up some parts for a project of theirs. Hunk asked if they could pick up some more Fuuto Beans while they were out while Lance said, "No more beans for you Hunk."

Pidge was crying at the graveyard as both Demiyah and Peridot walked up to her and pulled the Green Paladin into a hug. Peridot said, "Is that the proper format for a birthdate on a headstone?" Pidge looked up and said, "It's coordinates! It's a clue hopefully." Demiyah was distracted while flying. She couldn't help but wonder, what was happening with her surrogate brother Nonny? Shiro prodded her, _"Everything alright Angel?" _"Angel" being Shiro's nickname for Demiyah. Since she did have wings like an angel. 'I'm fine Shiro. Just thinking.' Shiro replied_, "About Denki again?" _'Yeah. I really miss him and Reefside. Odaibah is cool and all, but Reefside is home. It's where I grew up. Where I made my life as a hero. The one place I could be me without any sort of misconceptions or masks.' _"And as far as you know your parents are staying in Japan?" _'Yeah. I'd love to go back home. But Odaibah just isn't clicking for me. Yeah, Logically, I know I was living there the first few months of my life, but I was born in California.' _"Harsh Angel. Wish I could help but I'm stuck in Ebonyx." _

The trio flew to the small asteroid. Pidge shined a light around and said, "Looks like a dead end." Peridot said, "I don't think so. Look." Peridot pointed to the ground of the cave. Pidge asked confused, "Gravity?" Demiyah said, "We're floating but the rocks aren't?" Pidge said, "Something must be generating gravity nearby." A hole like door opened as the three flew down and landed in a room. Pidge said, "Looks like some ort of spy facility wonder what it's for." A masked figure started fighting Pidge. Peridot went to help her friend when Demiyah said, "No. This is her fight." The two watched as Pidge demanded, "What did you do to my brother?!" Causing the figure to hesitate. Pidge knocked the figures mask off. She asked in shock, "Matt?" There in shock was Matt Holt. "Pidge?" Peridot and Demiyah smiled happy for their friend and sister.

Once the siblings defeated a bounty hunter, the now group of four returned to the Castle of Lions. When they got there they found 'Shiro' surrounded by trhe Paladins. Demiyah asked dryly, "Dare I ask what happened?" Lance said, "Keith picked up how strange Shiro was acting. So we want to know, what's going on?" Demiyah sighed and said, "The real Shiro's stuck between the Astral Plane and the Black Lion. Getting him back is proving difficult." Coran said, "I am afraid it would be impossible." Demiyah heard the word 'impossible' before proceeding to bang her head on the nearest flat surface. Peridot blinked, "Miya?" Demiyah said, "I had the solution the entire time and my doubts in the beginning kept me from realizing it. Be right back."

There was a surge of pure energy and a wave of pink before a harried Demiyah and the real Shiro walked into the room. Lance said, "So is the other guy a clone or some poor sap brainwashed and modified to look like Shiro?" Demiyah shrugged before getting DNA samples from both men. After running the scans on her Data Computer she started yelling in a number of languages that were unfamiliar to all but Hunk. The Yellow Paladin whistled, "Damn. Wonder what set off her temper this time." Demiyah walked in and said, "The Shiro lookalike is his twin brother Ryou. He was kidnapped by Iverson and sold off to the Galra as a baby. He was probably experimented on to believe he was his brother." The news made Shiro and Ryou shocked and everyone else angry. Demiyah stated blandly, "Iverson was revealed as a member of a Galra splinter cell the Empire sent to Earth to ensure their victory when the time came."

(One week later)

After the reveal of Iverson's lies and the truth of the Shirogane twins, the Paladins were doing a minor raid on a prison camp. Demiyah got a call from her parents requesting this one. In one of the rooms, Demiyah saw her best male friend and brother in everything but blood Denki Kaminari and a boy she met once after she first moved to Odaibah, Eijirou Kirishima. They met at the library going after the same book at the yearly book sale. They traded contact info, but she hadn't heard from him in some time. Demiyah called for Ryou and Shiro. Ryou carrying Denki and Shiro carrying Eijirou. Back on the Castle of Lions as the group in the Medical Bay waited for the last group to be finished in the Healing Pods so Denki and Eijirou could use them. Thankfully able to work for the humans as they all had Quirks. Though it was an unspoken agreement to not bring up their Quirks. Despite the fact Allura, Coran, Peridot, and the ever annoying Slav were accepting of the superhuman Paladins. Eijirou whimpered at the thought of being in the pods. As did Denki. Demiyah said in a calm and gentle voice, "You'll be fine guys. I'll be waiting for you both to wake up from the pod use. Okay? We can even make a fort in the commons afterwards and cuddle in blankets." The two went under and stayed in the pods for seven hours. They felt better once they were awake.

The Paladins which now included, Eijirou and Denki who sported sea green and scarlet trim armor while Ryou had cyan trim armor, sat in the commons listening to Coran prattle on about how they could get more support for the Coalition. Denki asked, "Coran, I understand this is important, but what do you want us to do put on a Musical?" The Royal Advisor's eyes lit up, "A splendid idea! Now, what shall we do about music?"

The first planet to everyone's surprise was Mirinoi. In the new Eternity City. Everyone even Coran was concerned how they were going to perform at the music festival. Demiyah fiddled with her Bayard when it turned into an electric guitar. Everyone grinned as their Bayards changed into their best instruments. The MC, Leo Corbett said, "Next up, the Paladins of Voltron!"

Demiyah: _What am I to be_

_What is my calling_

_I gave up giving up_

_I'm ready to go_

_The future's left unseen_

_It all depends on me_

_Put it on the line to follow my dream_

_Yeah_

_Tried all my life_

_I've tried to find_

_Something that makes me hold on and never let go_

_OH_

Paladins: _Hero too_

_I am a hero too_

_My heart is set (my heart is set)_

_And I won't back down_

_Hero too_

_Strength doesn't mke a hero_

_True heroes (true heroes)_

_Stand up for what they believe_

_So wait and see_

_So wait and see_

Pidge: _What do they think of me_

_Who do they think I'll be_

_I could not care less_

_I don't wanna know_

Aqua: _Am I doing right_

_Am I satisfied_

_I wanna live my life like it's meant to be_

_Yeah_

_Tried all my life_

_I've tried to find_

_Something that makes me hold on and never let go_

_OH_

Paladins: _Hero too_

_I am a hero too_

_My heart is set (my heart is set)_

_And I won't back down_

_Hero too_

_Strength doesn't make a hero_

_True heroes (true heroes)_

_Stand up for what they believe_

_So wait and see_

Peridot: _People will judge for no reason at all_

_Yeah they may try_

_To say your dreams dumb_

_Don't listen_

_They may look down on me_

_And count me out_

_I'm going my own way_

_They may look down on me_

_And count me out_

_I'm a hero_

_I've got music_

Skuld and Ventus: _Hero too_

_I am a hero too_

_My heart is set_

_And I won't back down_

_Hero too_

_Strength doesn't make a hero_

_True heroes_

_Stand up for what the believe_

_Yeah I'll be!_

Paladins: _Hero too_

_I am a hero too_

_My heart is set_

_And I won't back down_

_Hero too_

_Strength doesn't make a hero_

_True heroes_

_Stand up for what they believe_

_So wait and see_

_I have met so many heroes in my life_

_Gave me the strength_

_And courage to survive_

_Gave me the power to smile everyday_

_Now it's my turn_

_To be the one_

_To make you smile_

The people of Eternity City and the native people of Mirinoi cheered as the Paladins sang. Once the Music festival ended Leo said, "The Galaxy Rangers would be honored to stand with the Paladins. And I know plenty of Warriors in this system that would also be honored to stand with you."

**(A/N: Kudos to those who recognize this!)**

The next performance was for a group of Galra hybrids who had a small refugee camp. This time, it was Keith who would be providing the vocals as he was a hybrid himself. Demiyah using her magic to make automatic translations for those who couldn't understand the japanese.

Keith: _Itonami no_

_Machi ga kure tara iromeki_

_Kaze tachi wa hakubo wa_

_Karasu to hitobito no mure_

_Imi nanka_

_Nai sa kurashi ga aru dake_

_Tada hara wo sukase te_

_Kimi no moto e kaeru n da_

_Monogokoro tsui tara zutto_

_Konoyo ni iru dare mo_

_Futari kara_

_Mune no naka ni aru mono_

_Itsuka mie naku naru mono_

_Sore wa soba ni iru koto_

_Itsumo omoidashi te_

_Kimi no naka ni aru mono_

_Kyori no naka ni aru koto wo _

_Koi o shi ta no anata no_

_Yubi no mazari hou no kaori_

_Fufu o koe to yuke_

_Minikui to_

_Hime ta omoi wa iroduki_

_Hakuchou wa hakobu wa_

_Atarimae wo kae nagara_

_Koi se zu irare nai na_

_Ni ta kao mo kyokou ni mo_

_Ai ga umareru no wa_

_Ichi nin kara_

_Mune no naka ni aru mono_

_Itsuka mie naku naru mono_

_Sore wa soba ni iru koto_

_Itsumo omoidashi te_

_Kimi no naka ni aru mono_

_Kyori no naka ni aru koto wo_

_Koi o shi ta no anata no_

_Yubi no mazari hou no kaori_

_Fufu wo koe te yuke_

_Nakigao mo_

_Damaru yoru mo_

_Yureru egao mo_

_Itsu made mo_

_Itsu made mo_

_Mune no naka ni aru mono_

_Itsuka mie naku naru mono_

_Sore wa soba ni iru koto_

_Itsumo omoidashi te_

_Kimi no naka ni aru mono_

_Kyori no naka ni aru koto wo_

_Koi o shi ta no anata no_

_Yubi no mazari hou no kaori_

_Fufu wo koe te yuke_

_Futari wo koe te yuke_

_Hitori wo koe te yuke_

The small group of refugees loved the song. And all agreed to support Voltron. Once back at the Castle, Eijirou and Denki were laughing. Demiyah asked amused, "Shiro am I right Keith?" The Red Paladin blushed and nodded. Which got the rest of the Earth based Paladins to laugh as they all recognized the song. Pidge and Demiyah more as Demiyah owned the CD with the song on on it.

The next place was the Space Mall. Shiro openly whined, "Do I really have to do this?" Demiyah reminded him, "You lost the coin toss Shiro. It's only fair." The Black Paladin groaned but agreed he did play fair after all.

Shiro:_Ok, ok I see what's happening here_

_You're face to face with greatness_

_And it's strange_

_You don't even know how you feel_

_It's adorable!_

_Well it's nice to see that Paladins never change_

_Open your eyes, let's begin_

_Yes, it's really me, it's Shiro_

_Breathe it in_

_I know it's a lot_

_The hair the bod_

_When you're staring at a Pala-god_

_What can I say except _

_You're welcome_

_For the Guardian of the Sky_

_Hey it's okay, it's okay_

_You're welcome_

_I'm just an ordinary Pala-guy_

_Hey!_

_What has two thumbs and fell from the sky_

_When Pidge was a Garrison spy_

_This guy!_

_When Keith got too bold_

_Who saved from Zarkon's final blow_

_Your lookin' at him yo!_

_Oh, for Pidge's bro I took the fall_

_You're welcome!_

_I'm like a latte double tall_

_Said yoo-hoo in some reality_

_You're welcome_

_You wanna pic the first one's free_

_So what can I say except you're welcome_

_For the Galra I've brought to their knees_

_There's no need to pray it's okay_

_You're welcome_

_Ha, I guess it's my way of being me_

_You're welcome!_

_You're welcome!_

_Well come to think of it_

_Kids, honestly I can go on and on_

_List everybody who calls me the cham-pi-on_

_That planet where we were stuck to the ground?_

_Oh that was Shiro just messing around_

_I killed Myzaxx_

_Because I was tough_

_Got this new hand and now I'm super buff_

_What's the lesson_

_What is the take away_

_Don't mess with Shiro when he's on the break-away_

_And the massive scar here on my skin_

_Is a mao of the victories I win_

_Look where I've been _

_I make everything happen_

_Look at ol' slipperies Coran_

_He's just slippity-tappin'_

_Ha ha ha ha ha_

_Hey!_

_Well anyway let me say_

_You're welcome (You're wlcome ah ah ah)_

_For the wonderful robot you know_

_Hey it's okay, it's okay_

_Your welcome(You're welcome ah ah ah)_

_Well come to think of it I gotta go_

_Hey, it's your day to say_

_You're welcome( You're welcome ah ah ah ah)_

_'Cause I'm gonna need that Lion_

_I'm flying away, away_

_You're welcome(You're welcome ah ah ah ah)_

_'Cause Shiro's great at everything but dyin'_

_You're Welcome (You're welcome)_

_You're welcome (You're welcome)_

_And thank you_

Once the song ended, Ventus switched places with Shiro. They hadn't expected the sunny blonde to like this sort of thing but to each their own.

Ventus: _I'm a soldier_

_I'm a fighter_

_Take a step back_

_I'm on fire_

_Nothing's gonna kill me_

_Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

_Tryina break me_

_But I can't break_

_I'm a bad dream_

_And you can't wake_

_Nothing's gonna kill me_

_Nothing's gonna get in my way_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_We're off full-throttle to the floor_

_Fists uo and we need a little more_

_'Cause_

_We are ready for a street fight_

_Stand down_

_There's a fire in my soul_

_All out and I'm losin' all control_

_'Cause_

_We are ready for a street fight_

_I'm a mad mad in the trenches_

_Leave you broken_

_And defenseless_

_Nothing's gonna kill me_

_Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

_I'm a car crash on the highway_

_Better stay down_

_Under my chains_

_Nothing's gonna kill me_

_Nothing's gonna stand in my way_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_We're off full-throtle to the floor_

_Fists up and we need a little more_

_'Cause_

_We are ready for a street fight_

_Stand down_

_There's a fire in my soul_

_All out and I'm l;osin' all control_

_We are ready for a street fight_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_Are you talking to me?_

_We're off full-throtle to the floor_

_Fists up and we need a little more_

_'Cause_

_We are ready for street fight_

_Stand down_

_There'as a fire in my soul_

_All out and I'm losin' all control_

_'Cause_

_We are ready for a street fight!_

The next song would be performed by both Pidge and Matt. Since they were brother and sister.

Pidge: _Hey brother _

_There's an endless road to _

_Re-discover_

Matt: _Hey sister_

_Know the water's sweet _

_But blood is thicker_

Pidge and Matt: _And oh_

_If the sky comes falling down_

_For you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Pidge: _Hey brother_

_Do you still believe in one another_

Matt: _Hey sister_

_Do you still believe in love I wonder_

Pidge and Matt: _And oh_

_If the sky comes falling down_

_For you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Pidge: _Oh oh oh_

Matt: _What if I'm far from home?_

Pidge: _Oh brother I will hear you call_

_What if I lose it all?_

Matt: _Oh sister I will help you out_

Pidge: _And oh_

_If the sky comes falling down_

Matt: _For you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Pidge: _Hey brother_

_There's an endless road to re-discover_

Matt: _Hey sister_

_Do you still believe in love I wonder_

Pidge and Matt: _And oh_

_If the sky comes falling down_

_For you_

_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

Pidge: _Oh oh oh_

Matt: _What if I'm far from home?_

Pidge:_ Oh brother I will hear you call_

_What if I lose it all?_

Matt: _Oh sister I will help you out_

Pidge: _Oh_

_And if the sky comes falling down_

_For you_

Pidge and Matt: _There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

The Holt siblings showed why they were so close. It was a song that portrayed their relationship. Supportive and strong at the same time.

The last song would be performed by Vanitas, Lance, Denki, Eijirou, Ryou, and Hunk.

Vanitas: _Hey hey_

All six: _Bye bye bye_

_Bye bye_

_Bye bye_

Denki: _I'm doing this tonight_

_You're probably gonna start a fight_

_I know this can't be right_

_Hey baby come on_

Eijirou: _I loved you endlessly_

_When you weren't there for me_

_So now it's for me to leave and make it alone_

Lance: _I know that I can't take no more_

_It ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby bye bye bye_

All six: _Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me but it ain't no li_

_Baby bye bye bye_

_Don't really wanna make it tough_

_I just wanna tell you that I've had enough_

_It might sound crazy_

_But it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

_Bye bye_

Hunk: _You just hit me with the truth_

_Girl your more than welcome to_

_So give me one good reason_

_Baby come on_

Vanitas: _I've lived for you and me_

_And now I really come to see_

_That life would be much better_

_Once your gone_

Ryou: _I know that I can't take no more_

_It ain't no lie_

_I wanna see you out that door_

_Baby bye bye bye_

All six: _Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in your game for two_

_You may hate me_

_But it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

_Bye bye_

_Don't really wanna make it tough_

_I just wanna tell_ _you that I've had enough_

_Might sound crazy but but it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

_I'm giving up I know for sure_

_I don't wanna be the reason for your love no more_

_Bye bye_

_I'm checking out_

_I'm signing off_

_I don't wanna be th loser_

_And I've had enough_

Vanitas: _I don't wanna be your fool_

_In this game for two_

_So I'm leaving you behind_

All six: _I don't wanna make it tough_

_But I've had enough_

_And it ain't no lie_

_Don't wanna be a fool for you_

_Just another player in this game for two_

_I don't wanna be your fool_

_But it ain't no lie_

_Baby bye bye bye_

_Bye bye_

_Don't really wanna make it tough_

_I just wanna tell you that I've had enough_

_It might sound crazy_

_But it ain't no lie_

_Bye bye bye_

_Bye bye_

After leaving the Space Mall getting gifts from fans and signing autographs the team went back to the Castle exhausted. Denki was laying against Demiyah with Lance giving him a dirty look. Demiyah said, "Lance stop it. Denki is practically my brother. In no way do I have any romantic feelings for him. He's my Shield and Anchor for my Empathy. You know we're Soulbonded." Denki blinked, "You found your bonded Other finally? Congratulations! I knew you would before too long." Hunk said, "I for one agree that you of all people deserve it." Eijirou asked, "Why are Pidge, Hunk, and Denki so protective of you anyhow?" Demiyah was silent but mentally called for Sailor Pluto. Giving the confirmation they were shown everything. Her becoming a ranger at six and being beaten by Zeltrax and his experiments. Becoming Sailor Moon at seven and the five Rape attempts from Tuxedo Mask. Her time as Beetleborg. and her battles as a Tamer. As well as what happened to her after Xehanort tricked them.

By the end everyone was muderous. Aqua's water magic was thrashing within her like a raging sea. Ven's magic was like a roaring hurricane. Vanitas' was spawning tons of Unversed. While Skuld's burned like a raging inferno. The Paladin's Quintessence rushed through them as Eijirou felt a powerful energy coursing through his veins. While Denki's electricity sparked dangerously. Allura said firmly, "You are the Pink Paladin and if anyone tries anything like that deplorable man did then they will answer to us!" Everyone else said, "Agreed."


	5. Hero Campfire Song

Paladin Of Miracles

Chapter 5: Hero Campfire Song, Awkward Qiestions, and Family Bonding:

Demiyah was listening to her friends complain about their parents who had been heroes. Allura said, "I don't understand. Why are you all complaining?" Denki said, "Come on, grab some food goo, and let the nunvil flow." Matt asked, "Why is everyone scraping part of their plate into that fire? Is food goo really that bad?" Keith said, "Offering to the Morpning Grid. It's not enough that it's totally omnipotent and is all-encompasing. It needs to feel appreciated. To the Grid!" Everyone in the room said, "To the Grid!"

Denki: _Oh things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents fight for the Universe_

Everyone: _Oh things couldn't be worse_

_When you folks fight for the Universe_

Denki: _My dad is a Rider_

_He incinrates things_

_You'll know his mark by his blazing phoenix wings_

_I'd wait by the phone_

_But the phone never rings_

_Oh no_

_When your dad's a hero_

_Life can be tough_

_I fought with the guy once_

_And once was enough_

Denki asked, "Aqua your up."

Aqua: _My mom is a Precure_

_She smart and always sure_

_She's sworn off gluten_

_And she beats up bad guys_

_But if she came to the Castle_

_It'd be a surprise_

_Oh no_

Denki and Pidge: _Oh no_

Aqua: _Oh and my stepmom_

_She loathes me_

_And my dad cries all day_

_So I left Shinjuku and I ran away_

Ventus asked in shock, "Wait is that true?"Denki said, "Everybody?"

Everyone: _Oh things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents fight for the Universe_

_Oh things couldn't be worse_

_When your folks fight for the Universe_

Denki asked, "Alright who's next?" Pidge replied, "Oh! Okay let me see..."

Pidge: _My mom's an ex student of Xaiver's_

_Leader of Mutant muskateers_

_She gets excited when her power flares again_

_But training, and training, and training's a pain_

_Oh no_

Everyone: _Oh no_

Pidge said, "Right?"

Pidge: _For their twelfth birthdays_

_My classmates got to stay up for hours_

_I got some nutjob tortuing me for my powers_

Vanitas said, "Ooh ooh my turn!"

Vanitas:_ I'm the son of Gula_

_One of the foretellers_

_For those who love adventure you can't have a better mentor_

_He wasn't always my dad but I think of him that way_

_Oh no_

Everyone: _Oh no_

Ventus: _He worked with Luxu to explore magical frontiers_

_And died in a war that blacklashed for hundreds of years_

Everyone: _Oh things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents fight for the Universe_

_Oh things couldn't be worse_

_When your folks fight for the Universe_

Skuld asked, "Coran! What was your hero parent like?" Coran said, "Oh, well..."

Coran: _My father trained Zarkon_

_Remember this Later_

_He died in the arena_

Eijirou said, "Coran wins." Everyone agreed his dad's story was the worst. Lance asked, "How about you Demiyah?"

Demiyah: _Mighty Morphin Pink and White_

_My folks are legendary_

_They try to be cool_

_But mainly their flighty_

_I bring home a friend _

_And their on the porch in their nighties_

Everyone barely containing their laughter: _Oh no_

Demiyah said beet red, "It's so embarrassing guys!"

Demiyah: _I tried to seek help from even Uncle Jase_

_Cause they steal all my comics and run off my dates_

Shiro said, "Okay Hunk it's your turn." Hunk replied. "If I tried to sing. It'll probably cause an avalanche." Ryou said, "Oh we're all friends here. Come on give it a shot."

Hunk:_ My mom's names are Sarah and Karli_

_They loved scary movies_

_And food so sweet and gooey_

_and..._

Peridot said, "Dude that's not how it goes." Allura said, "I thought you said your dad was hero? Who is it?" Hunk said, " I actually don't know." Keith replied, "It's okay. A lot of people don't know who their Hero parent is. Just give it a try."

Hunk: _So my dad is some hero_

_That's great I guss_

_Did he not want me?_

_Or not want the stress?_

_Too bad he's the worst_

_And my life is a mess_

_Oh no_

Everyone giggled or laughed.

Hunk: _I hope he shows even a trace_

_Cause I've got some choice words to throw in his face *Group cheer*_

Everyone: _Oh things couldn't be worse_

_When your parents fight for the Universe_

_Oh things couldn't be worse_

Lance: _But I don't care where our parents may be_

_As long as you are here with me_

Everyone: _We don't care where our parents may be_

_As long as you are here with me_

_As long as you are here with me_

Everyone bust out laughing at their odd situation. Everyone had a parent or parents who had been heroes in secret. In this day and age, the only way some people could have families as heroes was if their hero parent hid who they were. Most kids in their situation resented their Hero Parent. Most people forget that the school Demiyah was a student of, Silver Guardians Academy was the Power Rangers equiviliant of a military school. Though the best part was the summer camp held in summer. It was hidden from those not connected to the Grid in some way. Even the flyers were enchanted to hide what it was from those not touched by the Grid. Though for those who couldn't be around their non Grid connected family for whatever reason it also ran year round.

Denki looked at Keith and asked, "You said you were part Galra. How did you find out?" Keith and the Original Six of their generation of Paladins blushed. Pidge coughed and said, "You see that's where it gets awkward." Keith said, "We wnet to this planet to talk about an alliance between them and Voltron. They cast a spell over the team. It was an type of allure. It affected everyone. But me. Apparently, the only species immune is Galra. I fought their Queen and won freeing the team." Eijirou blushed, "We will never speak of this again." Everyone said mortified, "Agreed!"

The team decided to raid a prison camp similar to the one they found Denki and Eijirou at. It was full of kids and teenagers. However, three prisoners caught their eyes. One was a gem by name of Amethyst. She didn't have any diamonds on her clothes. Instead she had Stars. Peridot recognized her as the rogue Amethyst who was found by Rose Quartz leader of the Crystal Gems. The second was a boy who had green hair and equally green eyes. Last was a boy who had ruby eyes and his hair looked like a tomato. The first two were easily rescued. The third was a bigger issue. He was in a heavily guarded room. But thanks to the efforts of Shirou, Ryou, Demiyah, Allura, Vanitas, Aqua, Skuld, Denki, and Ventus they were able to free him.

Back at the Castle, as the group went through their various methods of destressing, Demiyah was typing on her data computer. She was nursing a headache due to the green eyed boy Izuku Midoriya. Turned out his natural Quirk was sealed. "Ugh this a bitch and a half to figure out. I'd need tech from KO-35 or even Aquitar to crack! I'd use Mercurian or Lunarian tech but it was all destroyed years ago."

The Paladins once Amethyst, Izuku and the now identified as Yuya Sakaki had been checked out. The three were taking turns answering questions about how they ended up in the prison. Yuya and Izuku having tied for most heartbreaking. Yuya was captured after his parents were killed. Izuku went in place of his own mother who he was sure was dead or dying. Amethyst was defending the son of the late Rose Quartz. Leader of the Crystal Gems. Who both Demiyah and Pidge remembered fondly from the Silver Millennium.

By night time, they were just relaxing in the commons after eating. Demiyah was chatting with her mother over her comm about the next delivery of supplies when the alarm went off. "Gotta go mom. I'll you back later." The group save for Yuya, Izuku, and Coran who didn't have a weapon of some sort, were pointing their bayards at the door. When Prince Lotor walked in. "I believe we have much to talk about Paladins." Shiro looked at Demiyah who seemed muderous. "We have nothing to discuss Lotor. Leave or you will be locked in the brig." Lotor said, "I can tell you much. All of it is valuable information. Such as you Black Paladin look alike..." "Is my twin brother who was kidnapped by a member of a splinter cell modified by Haggar to have Altean shapeshifting." Lotor said, "Well what about the boy with dual colored hair..." Pidge said coldly, "Was kidnapped from Earth after his parents were murdered and forced to hold the spirit of King Zarc of the Silver Moon Kingdom. Zarc's true avatar hasn't been found yet." Demiyah said, "Face it Lotor you know nothing we want to hear. Shiro, Ryou, Amethyst please take Lotor to the Prison cells in the Castle dungeons." Shiro said, "As you say Commander Oliver."

His Generals save for Acxa were placed in seperate cells. Acxa openly swore Loyalty to Demiyah recognizing her surname. Anyone with some smidgen of common sense would. Then again, Zarkon and Haggar were Quintessence fueled corpses so no kidding that they wouldn't have sense to cut their loses. Acxa was from a planet named after the constellation Draco. Planet Draconequus. She had been the daughter of the Queen and Heir to the throne so she was Sailor Draco. She would sooner swear fealty to Princess Serenity than Lotor. Serenity was always kind to her Sisters in Arms. While Lotor often beat his. She was the most recent. Since the last in her position reportedly was a human prisoner from roughly ten years ago. She apparently had been raped by Lotor and dumped in a different prison.

Acxa quietly spilled every secret she had learned in the six years she had been in service to Lotor. About how her mother and father who had been a Blade member were held captive before she was taken from her home and forced into Lotor's service. She had found thankfully the Empire hadn't taken her world. Demiyah made a mental note to check in with Draconequus and offer help. But before that, they had to rescue Sam Holt.

Pidge and Matt were curled up with Keith and Aqua respectively bawling at the fact their father was lost to them again. They had been so close! Surprising Zarkon called, "Bring to me my son and I will hand over Samuel Holt." Demiyah enraged said, "I challenge you to a Blood War Battle Zarkon! I win Sam Holt comes with us. You win, Lotor goes with you. Acxa will hold your prisoner while Amethyst will hold ours. The battle will take place on the remains of Altea in five Vargas." Zarkon said, "Agreed." Allura and Coran said freaking out, "Are you insane?! Zarkon is near invincible!" Demiyah said, "I fought a god and won. I'm not scared of a zombie."

Allura was heartbroken at the remains of her home planet. Coran saw the grounds the Castle once resided on. Demiyah stood in her pink armor. A firm and cold look plain on her face. After confirming it was indeed Samuel Holt, she stood in front of Zarkon. The Sword of Darkness in her right hand.

(Insert song Rise by Skillet)

_All I see is, shattered pieces_

Demiyah lunged at Zarkon who slashed the pink Paladin. She parried with her sword.

_I can't keep it, hidden like a secret_

Zarkon got a lucky slash as he sliced Demiyah's side.

_I can't look away_

Her eyes glowed pink as the gash closed healing.

_From all this pain, in the world we've made_

Demiyah shot a blast of fire from her sword using her Wildfire power.

_Every day you need, a bulletproof vest_

Zarkon began shooting bullets of energy in hopes of killing the Pink Paladin.

_To save yourself, from what you could never guess_

Demiyah skillfully weaved through the energy bullets as she deflected blades with her sword.

_Am I safe today?_

Zarkon lunged at Demiyah and began to wrestle with her only for a Morphing Grid enhanced kick to be landed in his nether region.

_When I step outside, in the wars we wage_

Demiyah lunged using her Dino Gem to enhance her speed. Slashing Zarkon multiple times.

_Our future's here and now_

Demiyah was grabbed by Zarkon and flung into a stone column. The column breaking with Demiyah rising in obvious pain from the rubble.

_Here comes the countdown_

Demiyah traded blows with Zarkon getting in a punch the to her dark delight broke the demented creature's jaw.

_Sound it off, this is our call_

Zarkon hit her in the stomach with an energy blast causing her to vomit. No blood to her luck for once.

_Rise and Revolution_

Demiyah had began to go on the defense for once. Zarkon was strong. But her will was stronger.

_It's our time to change it all_

Ducking and weaving from the blasts Zarkon sent her way Demiyah danced from attacks.

_Rise and Revolution_

Demiyah had gotten a lucky shot and knocked Zarkon's weapon from his hands.

_Unite, and Fight_

Demiyah dismissed the Sword of Darkness opting for straight hand to hand combat.

_To make a better life_

Ducking under a punch Demiyah kicked Zarkon hard enough she could swear she heard a bone in his chest or even his ribs break.

_Everybody, one for all_

Demiyah had to quickly backflip away from a shot that could have hurt her in a way Zarkon could have killed her.

_Sound off, this is the call_

Zarkon launched punch after punch and kick after kick. In an attempt to incapasitate the Pink Paladin.

_Tonight, We Rise, Rise_

Demiyah kicked Zarkon hard enough to get some distance so she could self heal.

_Tonight, We Rise, Rise_

Demiyah once she had healed herself enough to keep fighting launched herself towards the corrupt Galra Emperor.

_Tonight, We Rise_

Demiyah shot off a blast of darkness hard enough for Zarkon to bleed if only a small ammount.

_Like a hand grenade, thrown in a hurricane_

Zarkon said, "Surrender and I may let you live whelp. After I kill your loved ones of course."

_Spinning in chaos, trying to escape the flame_

Demiyah's eyes changed from soft amber to a dark pink slitted like a lizards.

_Yesterday is gone_

Demiyah charged roaring as if she was a velociraptor which made Denki flinch.

_Faster than the blast of a car bomb_

Demiyah's attacks began in a hit and fade sort of motion.

_And when the scars heal, the pain passes_

Denki said in fear, "She's gone feral. Her pack, her nest had been threatened. Her instincts order her to hunt. Hunt her prey. And unfortunately for him, her Prey is Zarkon."

_As hope burns, we rise from the ashes_

Demiyah in her feral state hit Zarkon hard enough he vomited only blood.

_Darkness fades away_

Izuku asked worried, "Is she able to break out of it?"

_And the light shines on a brave new day_

Denki said, "It used to be no. But all the training she's done with Zen Aku, She will."

_Our future's here and now_

Demiyah used her drawn daggers to slash and hack at Zarkon to give her some slight distance.

_Here comes the countdown_

Zarkon twisted her wrist. Hard enough to cause some pain but not enough to break it.

_Sound it off, this is our call_

Zarkon hit the Pink Paladin into a crater.

_Rise and Revolution_

Demiyah launched her dragon spirit at the corrupt emperor causing him to land in an even bigger crater than hers. The slitted eyes shifting back to normal.

_It's our time to change it all_

Demiyah grabbed Zarkon and threw him into the nearby fountain. Empty but the impact would hurt like a bitch.

_Rise and Revolution_

Zarkon hit Demiyah with a large energy blast too fast for her to dodge. So she ended up with a bleeding stomach.

_Unite, and Fight_

Peridot whimpered as she and the others saw Demiyah get electrocuted by black tendrils of electricity.

_To make a better life_

Demiyah slumped to the ground exhausted and still bleeding.

_Everybody, one for all_

Zarkon despite his injuries stalked over to the Pink Paladin. Her helmet coming off.

_Sound off, this is the call_

Zarkon picked Demiyah up by her hair. He said, "I finally can claim the Black Lion."

_Tonight, we Rise, Rise_

Demiyah spit in his face and called on the Dragon Dagger. Using it she hacked off her long tresses like Mulan did in the Disney Movie.

_Tonight, we Rise, Rise_

She stood shakily and punched Zarkon breaking his nose and causing him to lose a few teeth.

_Tonight, we Rise_

Her accelerated healing kicked in as her bleeding stomach healed up.

_In a world gone mad (in a voice so sad)_

Demiyah slashed the Dragon Dagger to the point she chopped off Zarkon's hand.

_Sometimes it's crazy (crazy)_

Zarkon growled and began fighting blindly in rage.

_To fight for what you believe_

Demiyah said, "That was for my Uncle Shiro and Uncle Ryou."

_But you can't give up (no)_

Zarkon growled as he tried to land a single hit.

_If you want to keep what you love (keep what you love)_

Zarkon howled even more pissed but so far failing in his battle.

_Keep what you love (keep what you love)_

Demiyah hit him hard enough that she knew she heard an audible snap.

_Keep what you love_

Demiyah was caught off guard by a lucky swipe from Zarkon.

_Never give up, no_

Demiyah kicked Zarkon hard but he in a rage fought back to her.

_Rise. rise and revolution_

Zarkon landed several hits to Demiyah. But she kept fighting.

_Rise. rise and revolution_

Demiyah skidded as she kept fighting the demented Zarkon. Her breathing slightly hard as she was starting to tire out.

_Everybody one for all_

Demiyah once more summoned the Sword of Darkness. Nailing Zarkon with several slashes.

_Sound off, this is the call_

Demiyah got hit with an attack that landed her on her back.

_Rise, like we're alive_

Zarkon, when she stood slashed yet again making her shoulder bleed.

_Tonight, we rise!_

Demiyah was close to falling over but refused.

_Rise! Make a better life_

Zarkon slashed her side and knocking her to the ground.

_Tonight, we rise! Rise_

As Demiyah landed on the ground she hit her head. So she thought she was seeing things when she swore she saw her birth parents giving her confidance to get back up.

_Rise, rise and revolution_

Demiyah used her sword to block Zarkon as he went for a killing blow.

_Rise, rise_

Demiyah stood once more though her side and head were bleeding. Determination burning in her amber eyes.

_Rise and revolution_

Demiyah flipped onto her feet and used her speed to knock Zarkon off balance. Giving her the perfect opening.

_Rise_

Demiyah slashed her sword beheading Zarkon and let off a blast of fire burning the corpse.

(End song)

Demiyah in a cold tone said to Haggar, "Your Emperor is dead. Long live Princess Allura." The Altean witch retreated in shock as the Voltron Paladins along with Lotor stared at her in shock. Lotor said in frozen fear, "What are you? No mere mortal girl could slay my father. He was supposed to be invincible." Demiyah smirked, "I have a habit of doing the impossible. I refuse to let people live in fear of Zarkon or his empire anymore."

Demiyah at that moment passed out as Hunk carried her to a healing pod. Sam Holt also went into a healing pod. However Demiyah was in there three weeks which caused everyone even Ebonyx to worry. When she came out, everyone hugged her. Even her own parents hugged her when they saw what happened.

Demiyah asked, "What happened while I was out of it?" Pidge said, "Lotor escaped. Even with the others, he escaped and became the new emperor of the Galra Empire. Allura discovered the secret of Altean Alchemy. Keith reconnected with his mom. Keith also adopted a Space Wolf. He named it Cosmo. Krolia and Keith also discovered an Altean Colony. Denki was able to save Romelle's brother Bandor. Their here at the Castle. We also managed to take Lotor's Sincline Ships. And I used my Crystal to close the rift. So I was out cold a few days. Peridot had to fly in my stead while Ventus flew in yours. Shiro and Ryou refused to leave your side. Lotor died in the rift as it closed. It was decided to head to Earth. We also rescued Lotor's former General Toaleros. She's pregnant an most likely won't survive the birth of her child. Who is Lotor's. Thankfully, due to the healing magic Aqua, Skulld, Ventus, Vanitas, and Denki did the baby won't be like Lotor was. Infected with Quintessence from birth."


	6. Return Home

Paladin Of Miracles

**Yeah so I am rushing Voltron due to the fact I still have Digimon and My Hero Academia to do. The Castle was not destroyed so they don't have to rush home. Sam Still returned to Earth. Escorted by the Space Rangers. Next major change is coming. Also there is a time skip.**

Chapter 6: Return Home! Garrison's True Colors, and the Final Battle!:

The flight despite the use of Wormholes was a long run. They first had to inform the entire Coalition they were finishing off the remains of the Empire that was on the home planet of a mjority of the Paladins. Izuku officially joining the ranks as the Gold Paladin. As Coran, Yuya, and Izuku finally had their own bayards, they rarely used them.

While watching the planets and galaxies fly past the windows of the bridge Izuku was bored. To the surpried looks of everyone, he started to beat box. Demiyah recognized the beat as Peridot joined in the beat boxing.

Demiyah: _Well she sneaks around the world_

_From Kiev to Carolina_

Eijirou: _She's a sticky fingered filcher_

_From Berlin down to Belize_

Demiyah: _She'll take you for a ride on a slow boat to China_

_Tell me,_

EIjirou and Demiyah: _Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego_

Denki whooped, "Yeah!"

Aqua: _Steal their soul in South Korea_

_Make Antarctica cry Uncle_

Yuya: _from the Red Sea to Greenland_

Matt: _They'll be singing the blues_

Skuld: _Well they never Arkansas her steal_

_The Mekong from the Delta_

Everyone: _Tell me, where in the World is Carmen Sandiego_

Shiro and Ryou: _she'll go from Nashville to Norway_

_Bonaire to Zimbabwe_

_Chicago to the Czech Republic_

_And back_

Pidge: _Well she'll ransack Pakistan_

_And run a scam in Scandinavia_

Keith: _Then she'll stick 'em up Down Under_

_And go pick-pocket Perth_

Lance: _She put the Miss in Misdemeanor_

_When she stole the beans from Lima_

Coran: _Tell me where in the World is_

_Carmen Sandiego_

Hunk: _Oh tell me where in the World is_

_Oh tell me where can she be_

Denki: _Well she glides around the globe_

_And she'll flimflam every nation_

Ventus: _She's a double dealing diva_

_With a taste for thievery_

Vanitas:_ Her Itinerary is loaded up_

_With moving violations_

Krolia and Thace: _Tell me where in the world is_

Romelle: _Carmen Sandiego_

Everyone: _Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego _

Amethyst:_Where could she be. _

Izuku: _Where is she_

_Where is she_

_Can't find her_

Everyone: _Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego_

_Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego_

_Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego_

_Where is Carmen Sandiego_

_Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego_

_Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego_

Allura: _Let me know_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

Everyone: _Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego_

_Where in the world is Carmen Sandiego_

Demiyah and Izuku: _Watch your back!_

Everyone laughed at the hilarity of the random moment. It was odd, but in that moment they were less of a team and more like a family.

In just a few hours, the group was in the Milky Way Galaxy. They passed the Outer Planets as Demiyah stared teary eyed at the Castles of her fallen sister's in arms. Skuld, Aqua, and Pidge all hugging the pink haired warrior.

As they landed on Earth it was agreed to land in Reefside's branch of Silver Guardian Academy. And it was a good they did too. Because once they did, there was a barrier of energy. A partical barrier made of Morphing Grid energy. Demiyah asked once she exited the Castle, "Andros, what in the cosmos is going on?" The Red Space Ranger said gravely, "Most of Garrison are under the thrall of the remains of the Galra Empire. The splinter cell moved too fast. We were able to discover where they are keeping those they couldn't force or put under some form of subliminal programming. Some of our stealth force is in the process of raiding the prison. Most of the prisoners are students or people who associated with Pidge, Hunk, Lance, and Keith in Garrison. Such as room mates and the like." Demiyah paled as Allura and Romelle promptly threw up.

In the Project Hexagon base under the school, Demiyah, Pidge, and Denki were typing on computers. Izuku was on a sperate computer. Decoding every bit of information the three others were getting via hacking Garrison computers. Shiro looked despondant. Worried about his fiance Adam. Izuku said an hour and a half later, "These people are insane! I'm not the type to normally say this, but those fuckers must die!"

In Mustafu City, a blode boy and his mother both shuddered. It was a shudder the mother understood. A cinnamon roll child channeled the explosive temper her family was famous for.

Back in Reefside, the Paladins were directing the Coalition while moving refugees from the prison to the medical building. One such was a man very familiar to Keith and Krolia. "Dad?" Keith asked. Krolia said in shock, "Akira? I thought you were dead." Akira as he was called said, "I thought I was too. I passed out in the fire only to wake up in a white room. I was mind raped by a telepath then shucked into the prison. But not before hearing how Iverson wanted to sell you to the villain Overhaul or hand you over to Haggar and her ilk for experimentation."

Shiro watched as the prisoners and was relieved to see Adam among the group. Once Adam heard what happened including with Ryou, he decided to work with the Rangers. Denki and Hun began looking into the records of those who died. And it was Denki who told Izuku and Eijirou of their parent's fates. Eijirou shut down emotionally while Izuku bawled and bawled. Demiyah and Kimberly each hugging one of the mourning preteens. Kimberly moved to talk to her husband and to no one's surprise he immediately agreed.

Kimberly said, "Eijirou, Izuku?" The pair looked up as Izuku said, "Yes Mrs. Oliver?" Kimberly said, "If you both are willing, once the Galra are defeated, would you mind if Tommy and I adopted you both?" Eijirou asked, "You want to adopt us? Both of us?" Tommy said, "Of course we do. I can see that you both have something special inside you just waiting to shine. Kim and I have always encouraged Demiyah to live her dreams. We would easily support you both in whatever you wanted to do in your lives." Izuku and Eijirou talked it over and agreed happily. Eijirou's parents weren't exactly kind. His uncle was awesome. But he had died when Eijirou was seven. Leaving the raven haired boy with just his borderline abusive parents. Izuku loved his mom. He was never really close with his father, but he still cared about the man. Finding out his dad died protecting his mother was sad. But showed he did care. He was sure that they would want him to be loved.

Demiyah watched as she waited for new orders. She knew the forces of the splinter cell would be coming before too long.

(In Garrison)

Colleen Holt was in vibranium shackles. They had runes showing they surpressed powers. She struggled as Iverson walked in. He chuckled, "Any moment now mrs. Holt."

Iverson: _Believe me I know_

_I've sunk pretty low_

_But whatever I've done_

_You deserve_

Mrs. Holt: _Iverson_

Iverson snarled, "Quiet!"

Iverson: _I'm the bad guy that's fine_

_It's no fault of mine_

_But now justice at last will be served_

Mrs. Holt: _Please listen_

Iverson: _Now it's time to step up_

_Or it's time to back down_

_And there's only one answer for me_

_And I'll stand up and fight_

_Cause I know that I'm right_

_And I'm ready_

_I'm ready_

_I'm ready_

_Ready as I'll ever be_

(With the Paladins)

Sam Holt, Pidge, and Matt were horrified to discover Colleen was being held prisoner by Iverson. Leo had gotten injured and couldn't lead the assault. Damon asked, "Leo are you sure your okay?" Leo replied, "Actually, I don't think I am." Kai asked in concern, "Then how are you going to lead the assault?" Leo said pointing to Demiyah, "I'm not. She is."

Demiyah: _Now it's time to rise up_

_Or it's time to stand down_

_And the answer is easy to see_

_And I swear by the Sword _*Summons Power Sword*

_If your in get on board_

_Are you ready?_

Matt: _I'm ready_

Paladins: _I'm ready_

Everyone in War Council Room: _We're ready_

Demiyah: _Ready as I'll ever be_

Emmisaries from Japan's Hero Commision such as All Might, Midnight, Present Mic, Hawks, and several others at the request of Demiyah were there. Pidge said to one of the heroes, "There you are." The hero revealed himself and Iida Tensei or Ingenium replied, "Yes. I just had to make a stop in the armory. I'm told your pretty handy with one of these." He handed pidge a short sword. The Green Paladin smirked, "I sure am."

Tensei: _Are you quite sure we can do this?_

Pidge: _Together we will garuntee!_

Iverson: _I'll make them hear me_

Voltron Alliance: _Now it's time to redeem_

_Or it's time to resolve_

Demiyah: _Prove they can trust me_

Voltron Alliance: _And the outcome will hardly come free_

Pidge: _I'll save my home and family_

Voltron Alliance: _Now the line's in the sand_

_And our moment's at hand_

Matt: _And I'm ready_

Demiyah: _I'm ready_

Pidge and Tensei: _I'm ready_

Iverson: _Ready as I'll ever be_

Demiyah moved forward slashing and blasting every sentry and occasional nomu that came her way. It made her sick to her stomach to think that The League of Villains were involved. Nomu were abominations. And very disrespecting of the dead. As they were created from corpses. All Might fought alongside of Izuku taking out several hundred sentries and the rare nomu.

By the end of the battle, several thousand were injured and they lost twenty people. The death rate was impressively small, but in reality, how many died because of the Galra Empire before Voltron?

Haggar chose the next few days to make her entrance. The Altean witch attempted a kamikaze attack against Princess Allura. Unfortunately for the witch Allura, since the last time she had seen her trained to truely become Sailor Altea. She had found that it was possible to restore the planet. Just as the Moon Kingdom had a sacred place, so did Altea. Not even Zarkon could enter. Only her father and herself could.

Allura called out, "Altea Planet Power!" In a flash of light Allura welcomed the familiar change take place. She still wore primarily sky blue. Her uniform was a sky blue bodice, a light violet skirt and sailor collar with sky blue lines, light pink bows, light violet uranus style boots, sky blue gloves with light violet tops, a gold starlight style tiara, a light violet choker with a sky blue heart ornament, a light violet circle gem was in the center of her front bow, and she had a golden belt around her waist.

To the surprise of the Paladins, Allura's Sailor Scout attacks were connected to each of the Voltron Lions. Not surprising because they held a mystical connection for ten thousand years. "Nature's Whirlwind!" A cyclone of wind, violet light, green light, and plants hit the Altean witch. Haggar threw a blast of purple lightning but Allura dodged. "Oceanic Inferno!" Fire and water in a spiralling torrent lit Haggar destroying her leaving no trace.

In the infirmary, Toaleros was giving birth. She was able to hold her twins and saying, "Their names are Alfor and Trigel. After the Heroes of the Past." Toaleros' eyes closed forever as Coran said, "I will look into finding General Toaleros' family. Perhaps they will be safe on the Coalition colonies."

It took some doing, but they did find Toaleros' brother. Of all beings, it was Ryner! Allura did arrange for an Altean tutor. While Kolivian offered a Galran tutor so they were not remiss in their studies.

After some major battles, Iverson and the last Commander of the Empire's forces brought each of their soldiers for the final battle. As the Alliance mowed through the ranks, Demiyah, Denki, Izuku, Amethyst, Yuya, and Eijirou fought off Sendak. Aqua, Matt, Peridot, Ventus, Vanitas, and Skuld fought off Iverson's Generals. Ryou, Shiro, Keith, Lance, Pidge, and Hunk fought Iverson. Using their magic, elemental powers, armor magic by those who were the new generation of Ronin Warriors, Keyblades, Quirks, and Quintessence the groups managed to leave Iverson beaten, bloody, and defeated. Demiyah watched satisfied as Pidge killed Iverson as the brunette Moon Princess said, "And that. Was for Planet Earth."

The light faded from Iverson's eyes as all over the battlefield,there were cheers. The Alliance won. The Galra Empire, was defeated after ten Millenniums.

Demiyah was in the commisary with the Paladins. Ventus asked, "So what now? We just scored a major win. I honestly don't know what I'm going to do now that it's all over." Demiyah said, "I'm going back to Japan. My parents are there. The few friends I had before now are there. And there's a mystery there I still want to solve." Pidge asked, "What mystery?" Demiyah smirked, "What really happened August first nearly four years ago." Denki said, "Yeah! Every website I looked up didn't have any information on it. And the government servers my access codes granted me entry to had little or no information. Or the information was tampered with." Hunk said, "My mom's just informed me they got new jobs with the Rangers in Odaibah. We're moving as soon as the debris is cleared. Housing has been secured in the new gated community. Your parents live on the edge near the woods Miya." Demiyah nodded remembering what her parents informed her of. Aqua said, "I've decided to apply to the Odaibah branch of Silver Guardians Academy. Since my dad remarried after splitting from my mother, I went to mom for the guardian signatures. Despite living with my father for years, my mother actually has custody of me. Which is a good thing. My father's new wife, my stepmother, loathes me. She has on multiple occasions gone out of her way to belittle me and abuse me. I don't talk to anyone about this, but she paid her one coworker who is versed in silencing spells, he raped me. I told my father but he took my step-mother's side over mine." Demiyah was horrified. "Aqua I will ensure that bitch will get her just desserts." The blue haired Keyblade Master smiled in thanks. Ventus said, "Vanitas and I were talking with Jason and his wife Katherine. They live in Japan and offered to take us in. As their children. It took a little thinking on, but we agreed." Skuld said, "Adam Park offered to adopt me. I accepted so I'll be moving to Japan too." Keith said, "Mom and dad have new jobs in the Rangers. Like the rest of you, we'll be living in the gated community." Pidge said, "Mom was offered a job at the Wildfire Hero Agency as a medic. SInce her license covered both America and Japan. Dad got a new job in the tech division of the Rangers. Matt's even applied to the college program while working part time at the new cafe Shiro is opening." Shiro chuckled, "As Pidge said, I'm opening a cafe while acting as an information gatherer for the Rangers. Adam and I are getting married. My fiancee has gotten a job as a part of the Aero Rescue division." Ryou said, "I am going to be working at the Wildfire Hero Agency. I'll be aiding Colleen." Lance said, "Both of my parents and my siblings got jobs in the Rangers. We'll be living in the gated community." Yuya said, "Shiro and Adam want to adopt me. I'm going to go through with it." Amethyst said, "I'm going home to Beach City. After some thinking, I've decided I've been away from home long enough." Peridot said, "I'm going back to Japan with Demiyah. She's my Princess. I swore to be by her side." Denki said, "I'm going home too. I miss my folks. And Camp starts soon. Don't want to miss it." Demiyah snorted. "Camp Sentai rocks." Allura said, "Now that we have found the remaining Alteans, I would have to ascend the throne. However, I've arranged for Coran to act as regent with a Council until I have completed my education. Call it a political play. He will make visits of course. But for the most part he along with Romelle and Bandor who are in actuality my distant cousins will return to Altea with the Castle to rebuild our society." Coran said, "Just as Allura said, I will be returning with Princess Romelle and Prince Bandor to Altea to rebuild. I will do my best to visit often. You are more than my charges as Paladins. You are my family. And I wish to see how the Legacy has changed since my day using the Blue Power Coin." Eijirou said, "I'm going back to Japan. I can't wait to start my new life." Izuku said, "Same here. The Rangers have the tech that can unseal my Quirk. They even have classes to help me gain control fast. And I want to at least visit my mother's grave to get some closure."

Demiyah watched as the reconstruction efforts were stalled. She, her mother, her father, Denki, Rocky, Aisha, Billy,and Adam Park all stood in a circle and each released their parts of the Great Power. The rainbow of lights shot into the sky before coalescing into a prismatic golden light. A wave not unlike the Z-Wave pulsed through the cities destroyed.

Buildings rebuilt themselves. Streets repaired themselves. The cities looked like they were never destroyed. It was really an amazing sight. And the cities weren't the only things affected. People were too. Injuries no matter what were healed. Even All Might was touched by the regenerating effect. By what sort of degree he wouldn't know until he returned to Japan. All he knew was that he felt better than ever since the fight with All for One.

That night, there was big celebration at Reefside Park. Demiyah was on stage with the Paladin girls singing several of her songs. She taught the girls for something fun to do.

Demiyah: _In a perfect storybook_

_The world is brave and good_

_A hero takes your hand_

_A sweet love will follow_

_But life's a different game_

_The sorrow and the pain_

_Only you can change your world tomorrow_

_Let your smile light up the sky_

_Keeo your spirit soaring high_

_Trust in your Heart_

_And your sun shines forever and ever_

_Hold fast to kindness_

_Your Light shines forever and ever_

_I believe in you and me_

_We are Strong_

_When it Once Upon A Timen_

_In stories and in rhyme_

_A moment you can shine_

_And wear your own crown_

_Be the one that rescues you_

_Through the clouds_

_You'll see the blue_

_Trust in your Heart_

_And your sun shines forever and ever_

_Hold fast to kindness_

_Your Light shines forever and ever_

_I believe in you and me_

_We are strong_

_A bird all alone on the wind_

_Can still be strong and sing_

_Sing_

_Trust in your Heart_

_And your sun will shine forever_

_Hold fast to Kindness_

_Your Light shines forever and ever_

_I believe in you and me_

_We are Strong_

The War may have been over. But one thing is for certain. The Adventure is just begining!


	7. Interlude: Paladins Part 1

Paladin of Miracles

**Part 1 of a three part interlude. Two parts devoted to what happened to Team Voltron after the War. One to set up the next adventure.**

Chapter 7: Interlude Part 1:

Before the Paladins went off to their own ways, Demiyah made each of the team a communicator watch with the band being the color of their armor. All of the Paladins kept their armor stored in the communicator watches which Allura insisted if the Universe ever needed them again. The group held their fists in a circle as Demiyah said, "Until the Universe ends," Everyone said together, "Voltron defends!" They shared a group fist bump before going off with their families or to their rides.

(Shiro)

Takashi Shirogane settled into the house he had inherited from his parents. His husband Adam and their newly adopted son Yuya Sakaki-Shirogane smiling at him. Their new Cafe looked amazing and Yuya couldn't wait for it to open. He contacted all of his friends and told them what happened.

Shiro started talking to a Ranger therapist about his time in the arena. And how he felt after he escaped. Needless to say, the Black Paladin was doing better than he had been in a long while. Adam looked at his husband looking happier than ever. Internally, he thought, 'This was a great idea.'

(Keith)

Keith Kogane was unpacking with his parents thrilled beyond belief. As he went through the foster system, he was closed off having no one to share things with. Now, he had his parents, a wonderful girlfriend, and even better friends. Sure he and Lance had a teasing rivalry. But it was more friendly than anything else.

Keith took a look at the photo album he had put together during the war. All of the pictures. Of the moments Demiyah and Denki were curled up together in a nest of blankets. All of the pranks Lance and Pidge pulled one everyone. The Coalition ball. Ventus and Skuld dancing at the arcade on KO-35. Aqua and Matt on a nice date back on Mirinoi. Eijirou and Izuku dogpiling Yuya and Amethyst while Peridot laughed like a loon. Hunk cooking with Ryou in the kitchen. Romelle, Bandor, and Allura playing Monsters and Mana. Plus the group photo sitting on his desk.

(Pidge)

Pidge in the few short months since the defeat of the Empire, started opening up more. Her former classmates were shocked as hell to discover she left a shut in nerd but came back a highly decorated intergalactic War hero! Boys asked her out. Girls wanted to be her best friend. She found it funny. Teachers even offered to give her an automatic passing grade. She finished the few weeks of school in constant amusement. She left Flaggstaff Junior High the most wanted girl in her age group.

She settled in her new room happy. She was starting her new life and she loved it. Matt came in and the two wrestled a little and laughed at the their little play fight. Pidge giggled as she played the new piano her parents got her. It was one of the portable keyboard ones. She played one of her favorite songs.

(Lance)

Lance looked out at the lake of the community he lived in. He felt at peace. And even though the Lions stayed on Silver Guardians Academy campus, he visited daily. He smiled, knowing he had the whole future to look forward to with his Moon Princess. Lance began to sketch the landscape.

He stare at his drawing pad and he hummed one of the songs the team performed during their 'Musical' moments.

(Hunk)

Hunk streatched his arms as he unloaded the last of the boxes he had in the back of his mama's pickup. Their new house was coming along nicely. Despite it being a gated community, each house was different. The Garrett's house was a soft yellow color. So it looked like the sun on a warm day. The front lawn had several flower boxes with bright sunflowers, pink carnations, and marigolds. There were some yellow roses and in the back yard was a golden delicious apple tree. The back porch had a firepit and a few benches. A barbeque was perched near the shed's back entrance.

Hunk's room was vastly different than when he lived Reefside. There was some similarities, but it was the differences that made it better. Training gear for missions. A few new photo frames. Some posters of different Pro Heroes. And a couple of collectibles. But other than that, the room was the same. The only difference, was he recieved royalties like Denki, Demiyah, and Roland from the sales of Beetleborg Merchandise. Now there was Voltron Merchandise and everyone got a share of the money even Amethyst and Peridot got a share. Amethyst did some distance classes and intended to continue at the branch near Beach City.

(Amethyst)

Amethyst watched the scenery pass by as she rode on the train. She was excited to go back to Beach City. She missed her friends and her family. She saw Rose as what she knew now was a motherly figure so Greg in a way was her father figure. Which made Steven her little brother. Garnet and Pearl were more like Aunts. She learned more about herself than she ever expected.

Arriving outside of Beach City, Amethyst began to walk into the town. She had some money from odd jobs she did. With the help of Wes Collins and Eric Meyers she was set up as Amethyst Rosalie Universe. She had a bank account, id, and got driving lessons. She went to the DLD and took her test. She was a little shaky at the written part but she passed. Her license would be sent to the Temple/Beach House. She was an independant Gem/Woman. She was planning on redoing her room. She was still the same chaotic Gem as she always was. But now, she had greater purpose. She was a Protector of Life. She now knew what Garnet and Pearl went through in the Gem War. However, they only fought for Earth. She fought for the Universe.

Amethyst walked over to the Big Donut and bought three dozen of various flavors. She did tell Sadie not to tell Steven she was home yet. The bubbly boy just barely missed his goofy yet strong friend/sister.

Walking into the Beach House Amethyst left her donuts on the kitchen counter and went into her room. It took a couple hours but by the time Pearl and Garnet returned from their mission and Steven returned from town she finished. Granted there was a lot of junk. She was a bit of a hoarder. Amethyst arranged her books how she liked. There was a nice desk set up for her homework. A set of hooks for her backpack and laptop bag. A comfortable couch and plush armchair to read on. A bed for sleeping with a battery powered clock with the Blue and Red Beetleborgs on it.

She also put her photo album up and her framed pictures on the bedside table. The bedding on her full sized bed was Dino Thunder Power Ranger themed. Specifically the Green and Pink Rangers. By the time Amethyst came out of her room, the group hug felt satisfying. Garnet said, "Nice new look." Amethyst had her hair in a braid. She was also just a little taller. She now wore a white blouse with light purple stars on the bottom, relaxed fit blue jeans with light purple cat paw prints with little stars inside them in white, white socks, light purple sneakers with white laces and the Voltron symbol on the sides of the sneakers, her communicator watch, a light grey bomber jacket with the Voltron logo on it, and a silver chain with a white crystal with the logo for the Voltron Alliance. It was an emergency teleportation crystal. It would atuomatically teleport her to the Paladins.

(Peridot)

Peridot sat in the temple the Rangers helped her construct. She finished with her room and walked into the kitchen to grab a drink. She now wore a yellow shirt with white crescent moons on it, camo capri pants, gray boots, a green flak jacket with the Voltron logo on it, her communicator watch, and her teleportation crystal on a chain. She also had a headband for when she decided to leave her hair down.

The technician smiled softly and thought back to her life after remeeting her princess. She was much happier and way more calm. She even started watching a series called Camp Pining Hearts. She was a happy nerd. Even with the shipping wars online of Piercy or Perlette. Either way, she was much happier and Peridot refused to go back to that abused fearful Gem she used to be.

(Aqua)

Aqua looked over at her mother who was okay with letting her move in. Chloe Aoki shook her head. Kisuke should have known better than to isolate their daughter emotionally. Cure Beauty, knew her daughter would be going to Camp Sentai soon. So she resolved to call her friends April, Emily, Lily, and Kelsey to watch over her. April more since she worked at Camp Sentai.

Aqua looked around her bedroom and breathed a sigh of relief. She pet her new advisor as Demiyah contacted Mau for advisors for Aqua herself, Allura, Pidge, and Skulld. She would wait and see if any of the boys wanted an advisor. She would also have to take their personalities into consideration to match them with the best choice of advisor. She really wanted to avoid a repeat of Luna. She used the Ocean's Blessing mirror rather than the Deep Aqua Mirror. Which made her think the Original team of scouts could come back. That was the vision her mirror showed anyways. Maybe it was a different life, maybe not. But Demiyah, in all visions her mirror sent Aqua, was happy. So that was good.

(Skulld)

Skulld after settling in laid on her bed. She pulled out the transformation wand for Mars. She put under her pillow. Deciding not to use it just yet. She had the oddest feeling Raye could return. Skuld idly wondered what would happen in the future. She looked around her room and asked out loud, "What new adventures await us?"


End file.
